Ghost Prince
by Plata-Azul Firebird
Summary: What happens when a certain master of all time interferes in an event? Right at the time when two friends-now-enemies about to shoot at one another? The answer in inside...
1. The Mystery Lunch

_(Disclaimer: Plata-Azul Firebird does not own Danny Phantom and Code Geass!)_

_**Ghost Prince**_

_**The Mystery Lunch**_

Silver: An idea pops into my head after not seeing a good DP and CG fic. Here's the summary:

_What happens when a certain master of all time interferes in an event? Right at the time when two friends-now-enemies about to shoot at one another?_

_The answer… we got two ghost boys in Amity Park! First is Danny Fenton, his friends dared him to fix the Fenton Portal which causes the accident and becomes Danny Phantom. The second is… Lelouch Lamperouge! After the failed invasion, his sister got kidnapped and his friend learned about his identity, he fell into the Ghost Zone and his DNA got altered when the ectoplasm entered his open wounds! He was then dropped onto the Fenton's doorstep with no memories of his past! As in zip! Na da! Zero! No pun intended._

_Now Danny Fenton, AKA Danny Phantom and Lelouch Fenton, AKA Zero Specter, must use (and learn) their powers to do good and protect Amity Park from incoming ghost! All while hiding it from Danny's parents who wants them to be examined and destroy 'molecule by molecule'._

Silver: … I blame this on Clockworks … Anyway, this is a brotherly story between Lelouch and Danny, as they go thru learning their powers, surviving high school and bullies and finding Lelouch's past, all while fighting against ghosts! But heed this warning: Lelouch is going to be quite Out of Character, since he got an amnesia… Enjoy!

* * *

**The Mystery Lunch**

"So Danny, Lelouch…" Jack Fenton said as he, his son and three other kids… actually three kids and one young adult, are sitting on chairs in the lab while the huge man in an orange jumpsuit begins his lessons about ghosts. "You and your little friends want to hunt ghosts."

"Uh, actually, Dad? I… want to be an astronaut." Danny said truthfully.

"I really don't know what I'm going to be, but I want a bigger job than that." Lelouch said as he scratches the back of his head.

"Sorry Mr. Fenton, I was into ghost but they're so mainstream now. They're like cell phones." The goth girl, Sam, said with her arms and legs crossed.

"Waste this looks and all that charisma on hunting ghost?" The black techno-geek, Tucker, asked, points at himself and then crosses his arms. "Criminal." as Danny and Sam rolls their eyes on that one, as Lelouch looks at him weirdly.

"Well." Jack said, totally ignoring the kids' flat-out statement. "If you do want to hunt ghosts, there are few things you need to learn." as he turns to the desk full of beakers and tubes.

But unknown to him… Mists suddenly came out of Danny's and Lelouch's mouth.

"Oh no…" Danny groaned.

"Uh oh, something's coming." Lelouch muttered.

As a red light blinks in alarm, the strange metal machine on the wall opens, revealing a green swirling portal and out comes… a pair of ghost octopuses. They wail and grabs Sam and Tucker out of their seats, looking evilly at them as if they are their meal.

"True, I've never seen a ghost." Jack said, completely oblivious of the situation. "But when I do I'll be prepared and so will you. Whether you to be or not."

Danny and Lelouch just stared incredulously at the huge man then looks at their friends. And then with a pair of determining looks they both jump into a fight with a flash of light. And even with the noise of the fight, Jack Fenton is still oblivious to it and continues to talk as Danny and Lelouch fights against the ghosts.

"It all start with the right equipment." Jack said as Sam and Tucker fall back on their seats. "Sam, Tucker, this is the Fenton Thermos." he said as he gives the thermos to the Goth girl, as if she didn't leave her seat despite the slight mess on her hair. "It's supposed to trap ghosts." and then he turns away as a beat up ghost octopus bounce by. "But since it doesn't work and it's just a thermos. A thermos with a word in front Fenton on it."

The ghost octopuses screeched in pain and flew back into the green portal. After both lights went off, Danny and Lelouch glared at the portal as it closes. Then they both jump away from it as Jack went there to show it.

"That, that is the Fenton Portal." he points out. "It releases ghosts into our world whether we wanted to or not. Someday I'll figure how that works too." as he taps on the door and turn to the kids. "Now… who wants to hunt some ghost?"

However… Sam and Tucker are shaking in fear while Danny and Lelouch leans on their chairs, catching their breaths.

"You kids look at you, you're too excited to speak… So I'll keep talking." Jack said and began his story about living in a woods, wanting a pony and eating horse meat. Sam, Tucker and Lelouch looked at Danny as he looks at them before bowing his head down in shame.

**:::^*^:::**

_(He's a phantom Danny Phan- Danny Phan- Danny Phantom)_

_Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14._

_When his parents built a very strange machine._

_Designed to view a world unseen._

_(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny Phantom, Phantom)_

_When it didn't quite work his folks they just quit._

_Then Danny took a look inside of it._

_There was a great big flash._

_Everything just changed._

_His molecules got all rearranged._

_(Phantom, Phantom)_

_When he first woke up he had realized._

_He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes._

_He could walk through walls, disappear and fly._

_He even got a partner by his side._

_and it was then they knew what they had to do._

_They had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through._

_They are here to fight for me and you._

_(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny Phantom, gonna catch em all __cuz he's danny phantom, gonna catch em all cuz he's)_

_He's Danny Phantom_

**:::^*^:::**

_(He's a Specter Zero Spec- Zero Spec- Zero Specter)_

_Hey! Lelouch Lamperouge is just 17._

_When he received a power and war against his folks._

_Changing the world that he dislikes._

_(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's Zero Specter Specter)_

_When it didn't quite work and his identity revealed to his friends._

_The unexpected happened and he fell right in._

_There was a great big flash._

_Everything just changed._

_His molecules got all rearranged._

_(Specter Specter)_

_When he first woke up he had no memories._

_But he soon discovered his new abilities. _

_He stayed with the Fentons but sticks with Danny and his pals._

_They really need to help the poor guy._

_And it was then they knew what they had to do._

_They had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through._

_They are here to fight for me and you._

_(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's Zero Specter gonna catch em all __cuz he's Zero Specter gonna catch em all cuz he's)_

_He's Zero Specter._

**:::^*^:::**

In a row of normal houses… there's always one that is stands out of this world, and they are the Fentons. Their house looks like a UFO landed on it and stayed there, and some neighbors say the Fentons are the aliens. Then again the kids seem normal…

Which brought up other theories of abductions and impregnations, in their minds.

But to those who know the Fentons longer, knows that they are humans and brilliant ones that they are… yet sometime everyone question them of their sanity because of their obsession of ghosts.

The family consists of : Jack Fenton, the father and the oblivious one… He likes to babble about ghost, thinks like a child and loves fudge despite his intelligence. There's his wife, Maddie, the mother, second smartest of the family and capable of hand to hand combat. Both couples are more weird than their own inventions because for every single day, all they wear are the skin-tight, HAZMAT suits. They even made some suits for their children, but for some reason Danny rarely touches his and their eldest daughter's suits… just disappears.

They both think the ghost stole her suits, but in fact, she cuts the suits into shreds and burn it within the leaves in autumn.

Next is their eldest daughter, Jasmine or just Jazz, the intelligent and 'mature' one in the family. Because of the fact that her parents are way to hype and crazy for ghosts, she ended up maturing too fast. She wishes to have normal parents rather having heavily-obsess ghost hunters, and she tries quite hard to turn them normal. But she's not getting much success.

And the youngest and who is the most average in the family, Daniel or just Danny, he is 14 and going thru the hardships of social life and puberty like any teenagers. He seems normal, which Jazz is thankful for, but at the same time he isn't. Not ever since the accident that happened to him a month ago…

And then the newest addition to the family, Lelouch. He has no nickname yet and has an amnesia. A day after the ghost portal was up and running, Danny found him right on their doorstep with a burnt wound and small hole, indicating that he was shot, on his chest and dying. After treating him in a hospital, learning his loss of memories and the lack of clues for his identity, the parents decided to sign up as the poor boy's guardians since no one came for him. But the thing is… he clings on Danny. The doctor explained that it is pretty normal, since he lost his memories and the first person he saw was Danny which he consider as a safety for him. The younger Fenton found it un-amusing to babysit a boy, two or three years older than him. But he finds an exception and agrees to watch over him with his friends. And it's a good thing because of his condition…

The Fentons are ghost hunters… or so they say, since there are no ghosts.

But that is about to change.

In the kitchen, Maddie is welding an invention… that looks like a metallic Gameboy with a miniature satellite dish, a red light bulb, some antennas and a radar screen. While Jazz, looking annoyed, blocks off the sparks flying toward her with her book. Danny, beside her, on the other hand, is just munching on his cereal with a bored look and Lelouch is just getting a toast from the toaster.

When the spoon and the toast phases out of the boys' hands…

Both boys notice their invisible limbs and panics a little, they then hide it from view.

"Okay, two more days and it's done." Maddie said, as she removes her goggles and turns off the welder. Suddenly Jack appears behind her, all giddy and excited to hear his wife finished.

"What did you say?" Jack said quite excitedly and grabs the machine. "It's done? The Fenton Finder is done! This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts."

"It uses what to track what?" the younger raven boy said as he nervously stands, and the two boys look at one another in mutual understanding and looks back at the machine.

"Welcome to the Fenton Finder." The machine said. "Ghosts are near, walk forward."

Both boys backs away as the machine instructs the two towards them, and then the hit the dead end which the machine announces that the boys are the ghost and thanks for using the device.

"What?! Oh, that can be right!" Jack said in bewilderment for the machine led them to their son and their newest… well, son. Well, they did adopt him after they found the boy crying on the hospital bed, thanks to nightmares, that they left him. They really couldn't leave him like that and the family have grown fond on him. He looks at his wife as she tells him that the devices will be ready for two more days, they didn't notice the two boys went invisible. Luckily, they notice it and became visible quick, but the youngest seems to slump and the elder knew why.

"Actually…" Danny said with a sigh.

"We need to tell you guys something." Lelouch even confessed knowing that they don't even have control with their… situation.

"That's not all you need." Jazz butts in and closes her book, she then stands up and walks to her brothers. "You need guidance and parents who can provide it. Especially you, new older brother." as she glares at her parents.

The redhead is also concern for the young man, as he is adopted into the family. Not only for his sanity but also for his mental health, she wants to help him as much as she can so he can remember. And hopefully join her on her mission on turning her parents normal.

"Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes." Maddie said. "But you're only -"

"Sixteen." Jazz stated, as both Danny and Lelouch tries to move away. "Biologically, but psychologically I'm an adult. And I will not allow you to with your insane obsession of ghost pollute and traumatize these two, poor children." as she grabs both boys and hugs them protectively. "Come you abuse and unwanted wretches, I'll drive you both to school."

She then glares at her parents and they march right past them as they head to the garage. "Huh, that's weird… Jazz never offers the boys to drive them to school." the mother said.

"That can only mean one thing." Jack said and narrows his eyes. "That's not our daughter, that's a ghost… Danny! Lelouch! IT'S A TRAP!" as he rushes to get his sons with his wife tailing behind.

**:::^*^:::**

The school bell rings in Casper High, signaling for lunch and students flood out into the hall. As they chatter, a tall and slim figure weaves his way thru the crowd at ease and soon reaches his goal.

"Hey Danny!" Lelouch greeted and turns to see the other two. "Sam, Tucker."

"Hey dude." Tucker said as Sam smiles at him as a greeting.

Many of the students wonder why would an older kid hangs out with a bunch of freshman wimps? Answer, he prefers it that way. To Jazz's observation, Lelouch's mentality have backtracked to when he was a kid, despite his age and high IQ. And he feels much safer with Danny for good reasons and they didn't mind having an older buddy… after all, the elder is actually helping Danny on his studies and seems to be improving bit by bit.

Which made Jazz wonder why Lelouch is much more effective than herself on her brother's studies, despite that he has one or two weak subjects.

"Dude, you need a nickname." Tucker stated as they walk down the hall.

"Yeah, your name Le-Le-Lelo…" Danny tried to pronounce.

"Lelouch." Sam corrected him.

"Right, your name sounds like a tongue twister." he said, then he added. "Come to think of it, Dad manages to say his name right. Weird…"

"Well, I know the best nickname for him." The techno-geek said and adjust his glasses. "What do you think of Lelo?"

"Ummm… Tuck, I don't think it's such a good nickname." The Goth girl pointed out. "It kinda sounds… yellow. How about… Lulu?" she asked, causing Tucker to laugh and Danny gives her a look.

"Um Sam, he needs a nickname, not a girly name." the younger Fenton deadpans at her.

"Actually." Lelouch said, scratching the back of his head. "I got a feeling that someone called me that once."

"Whoa?! Really?!" the techno-geek asked out of disbelief. "Wait, are you having a flashback?"

"I'm not really sure but I don't really hate it… And no, just a feeling." He replied, as he slumps to the fact that it didn't trigger his memories.

"Ha! I win!" Sam declared.

"Yet… I think I preferred a new nickname." and the Goth's victory just dissipated like that.

"Well… how about Luke? Or Leo? It's sounds normal." Danny asked and made his new older brother think about it.

"I think I'll go with Leo." Lelouch said, after analyzing the good points of both nicknames. "I don't think Luke would fit me, since I don't have a 'K' in my name."

"Anyway, back to the topic, I think we should tell them." The young raven boy said as they climb the stairs, heading for the cafeteria.

"Why? Parents don't listen." Sam said as they stop half-way for a while, the boys expect her outburst on that one. "Even worse, they don't understand. WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM!" She shouts in anger and frustration.

"Sam, we're talking about our powers." Leo stated the obvious. "Our problems." pointing at both himself and Danny, as Tucker gives their Goth friend a stare.

"Oh, right, me too." The Goth girl said awkwardly, blushing a bit out of embarrassment.

"It's been a month since the accident and we found him." Danny said. "Neither of us have barely any control of these." Unknowingly he lost control and begins sinking into the floor. "If anybody catches me or him, we go from geek to freak here."

"Kinda like what you're doing now?" Tucker asked, as his best friend sees himself sinking into the floor and shrieks in surprise. Thankfully, both he and Leo pulls him up before anyone sees.

"Oh darn it!" the young raven boy swore as he continues on to the second floor with his friend and adopted brother behind him. "If my dad invented something that made me half-ghost." And as he rants, he went intangible, making Leo look around in alert to see if anyone saw. Thankfully, the hall is empty as his younger brother phase thru a vending machine. "Why can't he invent something that turns me back to normal?"

"Danny." Sam calls out as she briskly stops in front of him. "Your powers make you and Leo unique, and unique is good. That's why I'm an ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian." And feeling proud of it.

"Ultra-Recycling what?" the older boy asked as they stop on some nearby lockers, looking a bit confused on the Goth's proud statement.

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it." Danny states.

"Oh, who cares about that." Their black friend scoffs at it. "Danny, two words: Meat Connoisseur." He then sniffs both Danny and Lelouch. "Last night, you two have Sloppy Joes." He points it out.

"Impressive." Leo said with amusement and Danny smiles in agreement.

"Meat heightens the senses. And my all-year meat streak is 14 years strong."

"And it's about to end." Sam points out with a smile. "The school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu, I wore them down."

"Wait..." Tucker said, looking alarmed at what she said. "What did you do?"

It wasn't long till they arrived in the cafeteria and they see a big banner that says this week is "Ultra Recyclo-vegetarian" week. The three boys realize that Sam has made the school board change the menu as they line up for their meals. However, Tucker's eyes are stuck on the banner with his mouth gaping and frozen in place, both Fenton boys end up dragging him to the line. The lunch lady places what seems to be grass on bread to one of the students, then to Danny, and Leo got one too with a mud… in a shape of a pie.

"What is this?" the young Fenton asked, as he looks weirdly at his lunch. "Grass on a bun?"

"… I know I asked a mud pie, but this is too literal." Leo points out, as he pokes the brown thing on his plate.

Tucker snapped out of his trance , realizing that it is not a nightmare… it is REAL! "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" he cried hysterically at the Goth girl, who looks pleased that the changes.

"Tucker, it's time for a change." She said with a grassy bread in her hand.

**:::^*^:::**

Back in the Fenton Works, in the basement, both Jack and Maddie Fenton are rushing to finish their weapon. But they didn't mind that they left the ghost portal open, and they fail to notice that a woman ghost dressed in pink dress, white apron, yellow dishwashing gloves, white socks, pink slippers and a matching pink hairnet float out of the portal. She looks around the place for a moment and then senses something off.

"Ooo… somebody changed the menu!" the ghost lady said, and ghost phases out through the roof. Both Jack and Maddie seem to be working on another invention that will 'save' their daughter, and too busy to notice the ghost that floats out of the portal at all.

**:::^*^:::**

Back at the school's cafeteria, Danny stares on the "grass on a bun" on his spoon and seems to be debating whether to eat it or not. "Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?" he asked, as Leo eyes on his lunch before he push it away from him.

Sam just smiles when an adult puts a hand on her shoulder. "Ah, Miss Manson." The group looks up to meet Mr. Lancer, he is the English teacher in Danny, Tucker and Sam's class and the vice-principal. He is a strict teacher who fits the overweight stereotype, he also shows favoritism on the school athletes and Danny's and Leo's sister, Jazz. Once he also favors Leo for his intelligence and condition, now he treats him like any other students after he pulled that ridiculous stunt, a week ago. "The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria."

Then Tucker suddenly sits up straight and is frantically sniffing the air like a bloodhound. "Meat. Near." He said, looking at their teacher and sniffs the air around him. The techno geek glares at him while the man backs away.

"No, no." the teacher quickly states. "The rumors about the new all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge is completely untrue." As he uses a toothpick, then he puts a hand on Sam's shoulder again. "Thanks again." And then leaves in a hurry.

"Yeah, thanks again for making us eat garbage, Sam." Tucker scoffs as he glares at her.

"It's not garbage." She states, as she holds up her lunch. "It's recyclable organic matter."

"It's garbage." Both Danny and Tucker still point it out.

"Sam, if you want to do the "vegetarian week" thing." Leo said and hold up the plate of grassy bread and "mud" pie. "Salad is fine. These… I'm siding with these two."

"Not you too." She groans.

"You're turning us into cows." He deadpans.

**:::^*^:::**

Meanwhile, the lunch lady looks around before pulling a hamburger out of her pocket and sneaking away in order to eat it. Unknown to her, another kitchen staff phases into the kitchen, looks at the recipe book about vegetarian food and glares at it.

**:::^*^:::**

Both Danny and Leo are still eyeing on their "leafy" meals, when suddenly they gasps and mists suddenly escapes their mouths.

"Uh, guys?" Leo calls out.

"We've got a problem." Danny states. Both him and Leo are used to the feeling of the mist that comes out of their mouths, and their sensitivity on the sudden drop of temperature when ghosts are near. Their friends both look up to catch the mist coming out of their mouths as if it's winter already. Then it stops and everything goes back to normal… when a handful of mud suddenly lands on his head.

"FEN-TON!"

He turns around and grimaces at what he sees. "...Make that two problems." He groans. A jock storms over to Danny, a plate of what seems to be mud in his hands. The jock is none other than Dash Baxter, the popular boy in school and is the star athlete on any sports… which made Leo wonder how the blond jock is able to maintain his education with all that sports and games.

"I ordered three mud pies. Do you know what they gave me?" the jock asked the younger Fenton, then points on the plate. Meanwhile, the student gathers around, in hopes to get the best view of the show. "Three mud pies. With MUD! FROM THE GROUND! All because of your girlfriend!"

'Of course… push the blame on me and- wait, WHAT?!' Danny thought and realizes the latter accusation. "She's not my girlfriend!" he replied quickly.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" she quickly added.

Dash then grabs the young Fenton by his shirt, lifts him a few inches off the ground and Leo quickly stands up. As he thinks of a way to get his brother out and the two have a spat, Tucker heard giggles behind him and turns around to see a group of girls pointing at Dash and Lelouch. The girls in this school like Dash for his popularity and reputation, and guys want to be like him by joining his crowd. Lelouch, on the other hand, girls are awed on his beauty… that's right, they like him for his natural beauty that can exceed any boys and any girls in the campus. The older Fenton is so pretty, if someone dared to dress him in a dress, he could actually get away with it. So far, many of the girls think his original parents are super models and on some occasion, they even asked how he maintains his beauty. The latter made him stutter for a bit, smiles a little before he runs away to find his friends or Jazz.

Meanwhile, back to the situation. "These are the best years of my life! After high school, it's all downhill for me!" the jock shouts at the young Fenton.

'Wow… he actually acknowledges that.' The four thought, with Leo's and Sam's brow raised.

"How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud!?"

"It's top-soil." The goth girl points out, not happy on how the jock treats her choice of food.

Then a hand grabs his left arm, the jock turn to see the older Fenton glaring at him. "Dash, leave him alone right now." Leo commands firmly as his brother looks at him.

If Danny could turn back and see closely on Dash's eyes, they would notice that red rings lit on the edge of blond's irises. With a snort, he puts Danny down with a push. "Yeah, whatever!" Dash scoffs, as Danny lands on one of the lunch tables.

The older Fenton let go of Dash's arm and went to his brother's side. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Well… At least, he listens to you." He replied, as he rubs his sore elbow then stops for a moment. "Wait, how come he listens to you?" and his new older brother could only shrug.

Then the jock picks up his plate of mud and then shoves it towards Leo's face. "Eat it." He dared Lelouch. "All of it."

"Look, can't we-"

"EAT IT!"

Leo looks at the plate of mu…top-soil and is slightly fidgeting, when the mist escapes his mouth again. Looking around he spots the ghost, thru the kitchen window, floating across from one side to another. Seeing that then looks at Dash, then the plate, and did the only thing to distract the others.

"GARBAGE FIGHT!" he shouts, as he grabs and tosses the plate, which hits another jock in the face. The other teenagers begin throwing the food as well and chaos ensues. Sam, who took cover behind a table when the fight started, peeks out and is looking irritated.

"It's not garbage! It's…" she gets cut off when Danny's hand suddenly grabs her and pulls her back down towards the floor. He gave her look look before he and the others begin crawling away from the cafeteria, heading for the kitchen. While crawling, both Leo and Danny turns and looks behind him. Dash is quite angry while the messy fight continues behind him.

"You're gonna pay for this, Fentinas!" he shouts at the two, only he got hit on the head again with mud, twice.

"Oh great. I'm still his favorite." Danny groans, then looks at the older raven. "Welcome to the list, bro."

"He bullies you every day?" Leo asked.

"Only when his grades fail."

They manage to crawl to the kitchen door. Danny and Tucker peek their heads around, while Leo and Sam watch the crowd, making sure no one notice them. They see a clean kitchen, except for the dirty dishes and messy stoves… and there they see a ghostly old lady in a familiar lunch lady dress.

"Hah, shouldn't be so bad." Tucker said, on seeing the ghost, he remembers his grandma. "She looks a little like my grandmother." As they walk into the kitchen with Leo peeking from the door.

"Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" the young Fenton asked, as he watch the ghost lady look at the bowl of salad with confusion before looking around the counter. Seeing on what she is wearing, he dubs her the Lunch Lady until she tells them her name.

"Danny, does old people remind you of bingo?" his older brother asked, as he enters and stands beside him.

"That, and a house full of cats."

As Sam enters and the door closes behind them, the ghost turns around at the sound and sees the four. "Hello, children." The ghost lady asked, as she floats towards them. "Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?"

"Yeah." The black boy states and points his thumb at Sam. "She did."

Then all of the sudden, as if she twists her head in a complete 180. "YOU CHANGED THE MENU!?" the Lunch Lady bellowed at them, with her white hair flaming, eyes red and it seem her size grew. This causes the four teens to gasp and recoil in fright. "THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR FIFTY YEARS!" as the green flames surround her and begins circling above her head.

"Get behind us!" Danny said in alarm, and both Sam and Tucker promptly jump behind the two Fentons.

"Wow. I feel safe." Sam said sarcastically, as both Danny and Leo are not much of a shield.

That is until…

"I'm going ghost!" Danny shouts, as both he and Leo raises their arms in the air and white and blue auras surround them. The aura splits into two rings, for the two each, that travel vertically across their body. For them the transformation is a bit tingly with a hint of cold, but they have gotten used to it. As the rings pass, their clothing changes drastically: Danny's change into the black and white HAZMAT suit, the same suit he used in the accident. Leo's change into a dark green HAZMAT suit with silver trimmings and a white cape with a tall collar and silver trimmings. Also he wears a green domino mask to match the green suit, which made them both wonder why only he got a mask. Both of their hairs becomes white and the eyes become green.

Sam and Tucker watch wide-eyed at the two as both leaps into the fray, the two flies up towards the enraged ghost lady.

Seeming a little unsure of himself, Danny tries to command the ghost away like what Leo did to Dash. "I command you to... go away!" as he points at her but then he fails to look confident and the older could only face palm at this.

Ignoring the immature threat, Lunch Lady's hand begins to glow and many piles of dishes surrounding a sink begin to float around and start flying towards the ghosts teens. Danny flinches and manages to make his body become intangible, causing the dishes to pass right through him before hitting the wall behind him. While Leo flew away to avoid them instead, thus turning his legs into a tail to lessen the damage. The younger ghost teen reverts back to normal and glances at his body, quite amazed that he didn't get hit. But his amazement is cut short when he notices a bunch of dishes is heading right for Sam. He immediately flies to help her and begins catching the dishes with his arms, neatly stacking up. Then the ghost lady uses her ghost powers on even more dishes, and sends them to Tucker. Leo quickly helps him and catches the dishes neatly like Danny, as well as catching a few in his mouth. The black boy smiles at Leo after realizing he stopped the dishes onslaught. Then both ghost boys fly off to put the dishes back on the counter, as Lelouch takes the plates out of his mouth.

"Well, if this superhero thing doesn't work out I could have an exciting career as a busboy." Danny quips.

"A busboy? Really?" the older Fenton asked.

"What?"

"I was more of expecting of a spy or something. I mean, ghost powers?"

"Pffft, I'm not into breaking-privacy business."

While talking at one another, both of them hear the stoves behind him beginning to move around. They turn around to see the Lunch Lady just beside it and still angry.

"I control lunch! Lunch is sacred! Lunch has RULES!" then suddenly her personality becomes sweet and polite like before. "Anybody wants cake?" Both Danny and Leo nearly fell out of the air at the sudden mood swing, while Sam and Tucker nod their heads in shock at her sudden change. Then her mood flips again and this time she got sharp teeth. "Too bad! Children who change my menu do not get dessert!"

The ghost lady suddenly phases up out through the ceiling, while the three stoves begin to have green flames coming out of them. The green flames fire out of the ovens towards the teens, who quickly dodge out of the way. The three flaming stoves, oddly gain angry faces, roars and are flying towards Tucker and Sam. Both Danny and Leo fly behind them and grabs their shoulders. Their bodies begin to glow, focusing on their power and manages to make the entire group intangible. The two look down at themselves in surprise. The two ghost boys continue holding on to the two, quickly flies them through the wall and out of the kitchen, with the stoves hitting the wall and leaving quite some cracks and dents on it. The group returns to normal and rolls out into the middle of the hallway.

Danny is excited and looks down at his hands in amazement, that he and Leo can make others intangible. "HEY! It worked!" but he and his brother wince a little at the soreness of their bodies, it's like they took gym class which the two dislike so much.

On the other hand, Sam looks a little peeved. "This is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual?"

"Actually, it's more of don't surprise everyone with change… especially on a meat-fanatic ghost." Leo points out as he stands up.

"Are you forgetting someone?" the black boy asked, giving the older one a deadpan look.

A loud crash is suddenly heard and group turn to look for the cause. The hallway begins shaking violently and the lights completely going out before it sparks electricity everywhere then dies down. Both ghost boys look worried when two of the lockers open suddenly and a bunch of school supplies comes flying out. Then more lockers opening with school supplies flying out, swirling through the Lunch Lady who is just at the end of the hallway.

The four are quite shocked… but it is cut short when Tucker sniffs the air, recognizing what it is. "Steak...! Ribeye...! Porthouse...! Medium-rare...!" he said as if in a trance.

True to Tucker's nose, a steak goes whizzing pass Sam's head and both Danny and Leo turn around in time to avoid the chicken wings and the bucket. The meat products, that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, begin attaching themselves to the ghost lady until she is completely covered and only her mean green eyes are showing. The Danny, Sam and Tucker look surprised at this, wondering where all the meat came from. Leo, on the other hand, is a bit weirded out.

'This is probably the most haunted food fight I have ever been to.' He thought.

"But where did it come from?"Tucker asked, then it hits him. "Lancer!" as a piece of paper hits Tucker on his face.

Meanwhile, in the teacher's lounge, all of the teachers and school staffs are looking forward to an All-Steak Buffet… only to meet a sight of only a single bone on one of the plates, and a teacher yelled "Paradise Lost".

Back in the haunted hallway…

"Did someone yelled?" Leo asked, on hearing an echo that goes 'ost-ost'. "… Weird."

The meat-covered ghost towers over them. "Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the five food groups!" And then again, her personality flips to her nice side as she holds out a chocolate chip cookie. "Cookie?"

The group decided to go safe and shakes their head "no". The Lunch Lady seems a little surprised that she was turned down for a split second before going back on her rampage.

"Then perish!" the ghost bellowed as it raises it's meaty hand to hit the Goth girl. Seeing who is going to be hit, Danny slides towards Sam to protect her on the front as Leo lands beside him.

"Forget it! The only thing that has an expiration date here is YOU!" the young ghost boy shouts, as he points at the meat ghost. But then the unexpected happens… as he tries to mimic the stunt the ghost did in the kitchen, he suddenly reverts back to his human form. It started with a glow on his hand, it then down his body and his clothes, hair, and eyes revert to their usual selves. "Whoops!" he yelps. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Danny!" Leo shouts, is now officially more worried since his human form is defenseless and… the same thing happens to him. "Hey! I didn't say expiration!" he yells at his own powers and his human form.

The ghost lady didn't waste any time and grabs Danny and Leo within her meaty grasp, before sending them flying into Tucker. They hit the lockers behind them and a pile of papers falls on them. The ghost then grabs Sam off the ground and suddenly flies off down the hallway.

As they dig their way out of the pile, Tucker did get a glance at what happen to their friend. "Come on! Change back! We gotta go!" he said in a hurry.

When two hands suddenly grab the three boys by their collars, they look back to see…

"You two aren't going anywhere." Mr. Lancer states firmly as he lifts the three out of the pile. Then they also see the blond jock from earlier, still covered in mud, just behind the English teacher.

"Told ya you'd pay, Fentons!" the jock sneered, as teacher drags the three off to his office with the jock following behind.

**:::^*^:::**

Meanwhile…

Sam screamed… in disgust as the ghost lady uses raw meat as a prison to prevent her from escaping. Right now, she is trying not to hurl at the smell as she either waits for her rescue or get out of the bloody pile on her own.

**:::^*^:::**

Back to where the three boys are, Mr. Lancer is sorting through files in his file cabinet while Danny, Leo and Tucker sit in chairs in front of his desk. Dash is leaning near the door, looking quite pleased with the way things are turning out.

"Tucker Foley." Mr. Lancer said, as he takes out a file and read out the records. "Chronic tardiness, talking in class, repeated loitering by the girl's locker room." The black boy gives a sly smile at the latter. "Danny Fenton. Thirty-four dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life from handling all fragile school property." The young Fenton blushed a little at that, it's not like his ghost powers came with a manual. "Lelouch Fenton. Also ban from handling fragile school properties, skipping class, turned the chess club into a gambling den."

"Wait." Tucker interrupts and looks at Leo. "You're the one who turned the chess club into a casino?" Remembering that there was a rumor a week ago about the chess club was gambling using chess.

"Yeah… I was bored." The older boy replied.

"Awesome, how-" but is interrupted when the bald teacher slams his folder and hand on the table.

"BUT no severe mischief before today." Mr. Lancer states firmly yet calmly, as he looks at the three. "So...gentlemen, tell me…" The three recoils in their chairs when the English teacher blows a gasket at them. "WHY DID THE TWO OF YOU, CONSPIRE TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA!?"

Danny attempts to defend himself by saying that Dash is the one who started, only to find out that he is exempt from punishment for winning a football game. As Mr. Lancer exits the office to get the items need, he tells Dash to watch the door and left. The blonde jock smiles smugly at them before closing the door.

"How can he be exempted from **anything**?" the techno-geek asked, looking not to pleased with the situation.

"Mr. Lancer and his favoritism…" the older Fenton grumbles as the they quickly stand up from their seats. "Not to mention the fact that he's the star athlete of Casper High, so his reputation is higher."

"You and I can agree on that." The younger states. "Still there's no way, on being the star of any sports, can keep him out of trouble. Can he?" as he looks at his older brother.

"Favoritism makes one pretend blind, Danny."

"Back to the point, we gotta find Sam. For some reason, I feel like I got her kidnapped." Tucker said, with a little guilt.

"Maybe because you told the ghost she changed the menu." Danny replied to him sarcastically. "How about that?"

Then suddenly his friend sniffs the air. "That steak is still in the building. 200 yards, tops." The black boy state.

Leo walks over at a wall of TVs showing the different security camera views. He looks for any clue of the meat ghost, and spots a trail of juice from the meat that leads off from one of the screens. "Found it. Meat-trail." He said. Both him and Danny transform into their ghost selves, the younger Fenton grabs his friend's arm, turns them both intangible with Leo and they all go through the floor.

By the time, Mr. Lancer returns… they are gone.

The skin on his head went a little redder than the usual.

**:::^*^:::**

Landing near the door where the meat storage is, the three looks around for a moment before opening the door… and somehow, Tucker looks excited as he steps into the room.

"Sweet mother of mutton!" the black boy said so happily, like he just found a treasure room. He quickly latches himself onto the wall of the boxes of meat. "I'd dreamed of it but...I never thought I'd live to see it!"

As he holds the wall in an embrace and sniffs the box like a bouquet of flowers, both Danny and Leo look at him weirdly. "How is it that we have the ghost powers-" Danny stated

"I have amnesia." Lelouch added.

"And you're the weird kid?"

They suddenly flinch when they heard cackling nearby. They peer around the corner of a stack of boxes and see the ghost and Sam trap in a pile of meat.

"My dear child..." Lunchlady said politely, as the vegetarian struggles to get out of the pile. "Meat is good for kids! It helps them grow and makes them smile! Why won't you eat it?" as she offers her a chicken leg.

"We don't need meat. That's fact!" Sam snaps back as she turns her face away from the drumstick.

But that only anger the ghost lady more and the winds picks up harshly. "SILENCE!" she bellowed and points at Sam. "You need discipline! Manners! Respect! And you know where that comes from?" then the ghost leans on the goth girl. "MEAT!" The wind then stops suddenly and the Lunch Lady reverts back to her 'nice' personality again. "Chicken? Or fish?" as she holds up a drumstick and a fried fish.

Meanwhile…

"Okay, Danny and I will take care of the ghost." Lelouch instructs, then looks at Tucker. "You just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of meat!"

Tucker, with a knowing look on his face, pulls a fork and knife out of his pockets. "Waaaay ahead of you."

"Tucker…"

"Don't worry, I'll get her out."

"Well… that is not going to help."

Looking at the fork and spoon. "You know what, you're right." He then pockets the utensils and then unslings his backpack. He rummages thru the stuffs in it and pulls out a barbecue fork and a barbecue knife, the ones usually used on the grill. "This will?" he asked.

"You realized that most meat are not cooked." Danny points it out, as Leo stares incredulously at the grill utensils.

"I know, some meats can be eaten raw too."

The two Fentons stares at the techno geek before looking at one another, deciding that they should act now and debate with him later. Both ghost boys float off the ground and prepares to punch the ghost, by flying towards her at maximum speed. The Lunch Lady Ghost is too late to notice the attack and is sent flying into a nearby wall, crashing on it and then collapses to the ground. The two lands in front of her and she glares at him.

Meanwhile, Sam, who witness the ambush, turns to look at Tucker who is cutting away the meat with his knife. "Don't worry! I'll have you free in no time, Sam!" he said excitedly, looking like a puppy who got a treat as he slice the meat.

The Goth girl looks incredulously at him. "You gotta be kidding me." She said in disbelief.

Back to the ghost boys, they simultaneously jump up and somersaults in the air before preparing to kick the ghost. But the Lunch Lady manages to grab their feet in her hands, yanking them towards her and dangles the two upside-down, who yelped on her sudden strength. "Don't you see!? This is why you need meat! You're all skin and bones!" she yells as she tosses the two away.

Both ghost boys sail through the air, they make themselves intangible. Danny bumps the floor a little, going halfway through a nearby wall before falling to the ground, his waist up on one side of the wall and the rest on the other side. Leo, on the other hand, completely phase thru the wall where Danny is, and the younger boy hears the crashing sound and an 'ow' in the other room. The Lunch Lady Ghost raises her hand and summons shish kebobs from a box, their pointed ends heading straight for Danny who is getting up. He sees this and concentrates to make his body split in two. He did it successfully, the meat passing through the stretched intangible area of his body he created. Smiling upon realizing this new power as his older brother phases back into the fight.

"You okay?" the younger ghost boy asked.

"Yeah… pans are painful on the head." Leo replied, then he sees his split brother and the shish kebobs on the wall. "Not bad."

"Thanks."

The ghost wails and summons meat out of all of the boxes within the storage, as Danny reattach himself. The two watches as the meat go flying towards the ghost, forming the meat suit they saw earlier… only they notice that it is twice the size since there are more meat in the storage room. Meanwhile, Tucker is about to take a bite of meat but the piece went flying towards the ghost, as well as the meat pile that was holding Sam. Once the meat suit is done, she throws meat at the two, but Leo quickly grabs his brother and avoids the first shot. They went intangible for the second but got hit on the third strike. The meat that hits the two, reverts back to being her fist and captures them in her grasps. Both boys try not to gag on the smell of the raw meat, as the Lunch Lady brings them close to her meaty face.

"Help's on the way, guys!" the two looks down, to see Tucker strikes a determined pose, holding BBQ utensils like a weapon.

The Lunch Lady Ghost then throws the two towards the other two. Danny and Leo scream as they focus on their intangibility, making sure they don't hit their friends. Once they phase thru them, they fly across the room causing them to pass through a wall where the double doors are. And unknowingly, they lose focus on their intangibility and smack landed on something metal yet seem to bend. Not to mention, that it feels cramped in the place they landed. On opening their eyes and thanks to their unnatural glow, they found themselves inside some students' lockers.

"Great… as if Dash and his cronies are not the only ones who shoves me into a locker." Danny grumbles, in pain and tired from the fight.

"Dash shoves you into a locker?" Leo asked incredulously and now knows why he's short. He too is tired of using his powers so much.

Meanwhile, the Lunch Lady looms over Sam and Tucker, she growls at them loudly with a menacing smile.

"Run?" he asked with a scared tone in his voice.

"Run." She states.

And the two zooms off faster before one could say 'Bob is your uncle', with Tucker dropping his fork and knife behind. They scream as they head for the door when suddenly a pile of meat, thrown by the ghost, smack land on their only escape. It blocks their exit and the force of impact of the meat nearly knocks both of them off their feet.

Hearing that, Danny and Leo ignore the protest of their body and focuses on phasing thru the wall. As they phase partly, Danny holds the back of his head, still in pain for hitting the locker's door and his older brother looks at him with concern. Their friends continue screaming as they run past them, with the meat ghost on their tail. They notice that the ghost slithers after them instead of running, but ignoring that they fly towards them, like a javelin, down the row of boxes. They then see the ghost is gaining on their friends and prepares her meaty fists to slam down on Sam and Tucker. The two act fast and they quickly fly down, grabbing them: Leo got Tucker and Danny got Sam. They quickly focus on their intangibility, spreading it to them and phase through a wall.

The meat ghost can't stop herself, due to the fact that the meat is oily and splatters right on the wall.

Outside, the four continue floating through the air after their escape from the meat fanatic ghost. Both ghost boys refuse to put the their friends down, unsure if the ghost is still following them.

The Goth girl looks at the two and notices how tired they look. "Gee, fighting meat monsters, flying through walls...You guys must be exhausted." She said with concern.

"What?" Danny said, in defense. Yet, he feels his eyes drooping and Leo's head bob once. "Of course not!" his vision darkens while his older brother is silent. "What would give you that idea..." he trails off and the four falls to the ground as the brothers passes out from exhaustion. They roll on the ground on falling, both Sam and Tucker land sitting upright. Danny lands face down on the ground while Lelouch is face up, both knock out for today's fight. The rings reappear and transforms both Fentons back to their usual everyday selves.

Sam and Tucker look at each other. "Uh… who will carry who?" Tucker asked sheepishly, while she gives him a deadpan stare.

**:::^*^:::**

At FentonWorks, the two look at one another on hearing the noise in the house. They hear Jack yelling, Jazz shrieking and the loud sound of the vacuum. After that, everything is silent once more as Sam shifts her hold on Leo (for an older guy, he's quite light) as Tucker half-carry and half-drag Danny. On entering the house, they saw Danny's and Leo's parents getting off the living room floor. They turn to see Sam and Tucker carrying their unconscious sons.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!" the techno-geek greeted them way too cheery than the norm. "What a school day! Poor Danny nodded off and Leo just wants to hit the sack."

Jack Fenton has an eyebrow raised, as they watch the two carry their sons into their shared room.

"We figured we'd just carry them all the way home and tuck them into bed." The two quickly carry them upstairs. "Without any parental interaction whatsoever."

"Don't get up!" Sam quickly added nervously. "We know where to go. Bye!"

As Jack thinks, Maddie convinces him that Danny is not the ghost. And he knows that, still believing that Jazz is the 'ghost'.

**:::^*^:::**

_Nothing that happens now is any of your concern._

_Your very existence is a mistake._

_You need to be erased from the face of the earth._

_I'll take are of…_

"Ah...Well, I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow." Danny said, after his friends walk out of his room, angry at each other. Only he fell off his bed when Lelouch began screaming in his sleep. "Leo!" he yelps and quickly gets up from the floor, he then rushes to his brother's side and nudges him awake.

It turns out to be a painful experience, when suddenly Lelouch jolts up and collides with his younger brother's forehead. Both groan in pain, Leo puts his sore head on the pillow while Danny leans on the makeshift bed, and then the door is kicked open.

"Danny! Lelouch!" Maddie shouts in alert, as she runs into the room. "Are you both okay?" seeing her sons wincing in pain on Leo's bed.

"DON'T WORRY! I'LL SAVE YOU FROM THE GHOST!" Jack shouts as he runs into the room, armed with a bat as a makeshift weapon. "Now… where's that ectoplasmic scum!?"

"Dad, there's no ghost." Danny groan out, rubbing his forehead from pain.

"What?"

"Leo got a nightmare."

"Who?" And Danny just points at his writhing older brother. "Him? Aw… Lelouch got himself a nickname." Well, he did try to give him a nickname, but his adopted son immediately dislikes "Lou" and glares at him every time he calls him that days ago.

"Leo." Their mother called with a gentle tone and using Lelouch's new nickname. "Sweetie, are you okay? Did you have another nightmare?"

Their newest and oldest son groans and sniffles a little as he sits up, they notice his eyes are a little red and looks sad and afraid at the same time. "… Yes…" he whispered.

"What did he say?" Jack asked, being the one who is far from the bed and earns a glare from Danny and his wife. "What?"

Looking back, she asked him about the nightmare and he tells her what he could remember, before he woke up with a pain right on the head. Once he finished telling her… "I swear, once I meet that person who shot Leo, is going to have a piece of my mind!" she huffs angrily and Jack couldn't agree more.

Plus he finds his wife quite hot when she's overprotective.

"Leo, whoever said that to you is completely wrong." Maddie said, as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "No one is a mistake, Leo. No one is born a mistake and every person has a purpose in life. Your real parent may not have planned to have you, but that does not make you a mistake. And you shouldn't be ashamed of it either, that you came to them unprepared."

"Yeah, whoever told you that is an idiot." Danny agrees with his mother.

"Yeah, but those ghosts is a mistake, I tell you." Jack added in, this made Danny and Leo stare at him.

"Huh… why is that?" Leo asked awkwardly.

"The ghosts are an odd manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness, combined with negative emotions such as fear, anger, hatred and things like that." Their mother explains. "They are a menace and a threat in the living."

"Yeah, that's why we are going to destroy them, so they don't bother with the living." Her husband agrees with her.

"No, dear, we have to study and dissect the ghost. That way, we can learn about their weaknesses and improve our gadgets."

"Right, let's capture one of those ghosts and tear them apart, _molecule_ by _molecule._" However, they fail to notice that both Danny and Leo are pale and staring at them nervously. "Anywho, what's for dinner, Maddie?"

His wife smiles at her husband's childish antics and tells him that their dinner is chicken. She then looks back at Leo, placing a hand on his face. "Don't worry." Misinterpreting his paleness and nervousness in his and Danny's eyes. "I'll make sure not one ghost harms you, Danny or Jazz."

"Except Jazz is a ghost."

"I know, I know, now let's get back to the lab and re-think our plan, before I cook our dinner." And with that, Maddie kisses both boys on their foreheads and left to the lab with her husband.

Both boys stare at the door for a while, and once they are sure they're out of hearing range. "Danny… should we tell them or not?" Lelouch asked, with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"I don't know, Leo." Danny said, sounds more tired than he and Leo fought with the ghost in school. "I really don't know."

"Will they still see us as their sons, even though we're half of who they hate so much?"

"I… I don't know."

Silence came as their mind work on the scenario of the possibility or horror, on what their parent's do with them once they tells them. Somehow, the horror outweighs the 'positive' thought in their mind and both boys couldn't help but to shiver on that. Feeling that they are not ready, they decided to keep their powers a secret once more and waits for the right time.

For now, Leo helps his younger brother with his English homework which is his strong point.

**:::^*^:::**

The next day, outside Casper High, where a crowd of students seems to be staring at something on the front lawn of the school. Danny and Leo have to push to the crowd to see what is going on… and looks of disbelief forms on their faces.

"It got worse." The younger Fenton deadpan and slumps, as Leo eyes the situation weirdly.

In front of them, is a large gathering of protesters, each side is protesting the right of foods. On their left, is what Danny would call a Meat Lover convention and that side is filled with meat enthusiasts and the majority of the Casper High student body. Heck, he even spots Dash and his followers there!

That side is complete with people barbecuing, meat balloons, a cow balloon, people holding up signs saying "we love meat", people dressed as meat, and various other things. They then spot a stage, not that far and where most people are, with a banner that says: National Meat Society's 'The Weinerettes'. On the stage, are four girls are dancing in hot dog outfits and then they dance their way out. Danny is not surprised to see Tucker appears on stage carrying a microphone in his hand, while Leo is.

'Wait… he set up this protest?' he thought.

"What do we want!?" the techno geek screams on the microphone.

"MEAT!" The crowd responds back and Tucker is looking pleased.

"When do we want it!?"

"NOW!"

Danny is officially stunned at this as he and his brother stands on the sidewalk with other people, who are not in the protest. They then look over at the other side of the protest, and there they see… Goths, easy going people and hippies. Well, to Leo, he sees Goths, easy-going people and odd people who wear loose clothings and is bare feet. There is a group of hippies sitting under an apple tree with their colorful truck beside them. The older Fenton is weirded out on a sight of a little boy, who have no clothes on, not even an underwear and only a leaf covers his front. Some of them dance, hugging one another or selling fruit, and beside it are the protesters all holding the sign: IT'S EASY BEING GREEN. But Leo spots a sign saying: GIVE MEAT A CHANCE.

Somehow, that sign has a double meaning.

They all crowd around the school bus, where the two boys spot Sam standing on top of it and yelling into a microphone while carrying a sign that reads: NOW! Both Fentons hear this chant.

"VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER! VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER!" she and the crowd chants, but stops when she spots Danny and Leo.

"Wait… she also set up this protest too?" Leo asked, realizing that Sam is leading them.

"Is school out?" Danny asked, as they look at the school building which is mostly empty since every single students he knows are at the meat side. He even spots Mr. Lancer, who is sneaking in the protest to get a plate of steak or two, as other teachers tries to control the situation.

As Danny wonders if school is canceled, Leo sees Sam and Tucker heading towards them. "Uh Danny, our protest-leader-friends are heading towards us." He states, snapping the younger Fenton out of his musing. Once they stop on opposite sides of him, Sam and Tucker are glaring at each other and the older Fenton swears he sees sparks coming out of it.

"You guys put together two protests in one night?" Danny asked, out of disbelief.

"… But I must say, I'm impressed." Leo said amusingly.

"Leo."

"What? I'm just admiring the feats."

Ignoring the two, the techno geek continues to glare at the Goth girl before turning to them. "Meat-eaters. Always ready to fight. And our high-protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly." He states as if it is the law.

"Ultra Recyclo-vegetarians are always ready to protest." Sam snapped back. "And because we don't have waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster."

"Don't you guys think this is a little extreme?" Danny asked, trying to calm the two.

"I'm agreeing with Danny, on this one." Leo said, as he finally sees this quarrel more ridiculous and that they amp it up to a protest. Well, most of the student body didn't complain, but to amp up a personal fight into a protest?

"No choice, pals!" Tucker snaps. "It's you're either with me!"

"Or you're against him!" she snaps back

Both Fentons cringe back when they shout at them. "So whose side are you on!?"

"Well one thing, I'll have to say… I'm an omnivore, so I eat both meat and plants which means I'm neutral." The older Fenton stated, hoping this will pacify the two.

"Hey!" the younger protest.

"Hey, I am not going to be the rope in this tug of war."

Suddenly, the wind starts blowing and the sky turns gray, the four are surprised at the sudden change of weather. As the papers, signs and balloon are blown away, a cackling of a witch is then heard as the wind continues to blow… And mists came out of Danny's and Leo's mouth once more.

"We forgot that meat fanatic ghost is still here, didn't we?" the older Fenton asked his younger brother, as he looks back at him.

The crowd looks bewildered and confused, some screamed because they got hit by a paper or skirts flying. Suddenly the cackle turns into angry roar, as a meat truck suddenly bust its contents out of it and flies around in various directions. Danny and Leo is surprised to see a lot of meat from that truck, it could feed an entire city for a day. They watch as a large pile of oily and dead animals flies around before it swirls around and forms the meat monster that the four fought the previous day. The only difference is that it is tall as a four stories building, higher than yesterday.

The wind stops, uncrossing her arms and eyes glowing menacingly at the crowd. "It's lunchtime!" she roars.

Chaos ensues and all of the protesters, from both sides, runs away from the meat monster, screaming in terror and fear.

"Meat! Why have you betrayed me!?" the techno-geek wailed on seeing his favorite food have sided with the Lunch Lady Ghost.

Both brothers know what is going on, the ghost is still obsessed with meat and feeding it to others as if it is the top of the food pyramid. Although, she would favor Tucker's meat protest, she would attack the vegetarian protesters and force them to eat meat. And then there's the fact that they both got out of the fight yesterday...

"She hates us, doesn't she?" Danny asked, as his older brother nods in agreement. Not wasting time, they need to transform and he looks at their friends. "Guys, time to make-up!"

The two didn't get why this is a good time to rekindle their friendship, when the situation calls it to run away from a giant made up of dead animals. Leo, who gets what his brother is planning, face palms and the pulls the two towards to him. He then turns his amethyst eyes into emerald green, to point it out. "NOW!" he hissed.

Once they get it, both Sam and Tucker gave the two a group hug and they transform under their cover. Then they let go of each other, both boys are in their ghost forms and they jump into the fray.

**:::^*^:::**

Meanwhile, a bit far from the panic chaos, Jasmine Fenton is talking with a Goth sitting at a picnic table. The Goth is a boy who has a mohawk, face full of piercing and tattoos al overt the body. Like her, the Goth has a problem with his parents. "Spike, you have to open up to your parents!" she said, as he stares at her blankly. "Be true to yourself and them! Tell them how you feel! I mean, it's not like they're gonna attack you or anything."

And the next thing she knows, a green net suddenly came out of nowhere and captures her in it. She yells in surprise as Spike watches her being dragged to a nearby bush, where Jack is reeling in the net.

"I've got her!" Jack shouts like a kid who caught his first catch, as his wife stands beside him. "And the Fenton Grappler is working like a charm!"

However, Maddie appears to be skeptical and wonders why the ghost did not phase out of the net. Now furious and pissed off, Jazz shouts at them the fact that she is not a ghost, ambushed her in their own home and pulled away from her session with a goth. Still believing her to be a ghost, her dad suddenly points the Fenton Thermos at her.

"Eat hot Fenton Thermos, ghost gal!" he shouts… but the Thermos but it didn't work as a spark flashes and disappears. They look at the gadget, then Jazz glares at them as the two looks at the Thermos with scrutiny and shakes it. "Darn thing, still doesn't work!" he miffs

**:::^*^:::**

Out of honesty, the two managed to survive the fight but ran out of energy, yesterday. Now… they do hope that they could last long surviving this brawl. The meat monster is definitely giving the two goosebumps, due to the size and the awful smell of mixed cook and uncooked meat.

Okay, it is made out of meat but haunted meat might make both Danny and Leo eat bread for weeks.

Why not green? They both have enough of it thanks to Sam.

Once they reach her line of sight, the meat monster glares at the two… Danny feels that his confidence just phases out of him as Leo floats beside him, more alarmed than panicking inside. The ghost gives a ferocious wail, rearing her fist back and punches at the two. The two ghost boys easily fly out of the way and they never thought avoiding her attack is so easy… maybe it's her size, the bigger they are, the slower and predictable the hits they can avoid. She then tries slapping them out of the air but missed, tried upper-cutting the younger ghost boy, missed. Tried gabbing the older one, missed again.

Because of this, Danny got a bit of confidence back. Distracted with his older brother, he flew behind her back and kicks the ghost hard on the back of her head, he actually knocks her down. The ghost landing hard onto the ground and both boys cringed at the sound of splattering meat to the ground.

Floating beside him, Leo smiles at Danny. "Good job." He said. They even hear Tucker saying that Danny is getting better, it seems their half-death have enhanced their senses. However, those praises distracted him as a huge meaty fist punches the younger Fenton up to the sky. "Danny!" he shouts and then he glares at the meat monster. "You…" he grounds out

"I sure hope he can take a punch!" Sam said, both shock and worried on seeing her friend got hit.

The meat monster tries on landing a hit on the older ghost boy, only to miss as he avoids and phase thru her attacks. He then zips over another punch and gives her a flying kick to the stomach… still it weirded him out that he can actually hurt a monster made out of meat. He didn't mind it much as he focuses on avoiding her gigantic punches and striking back once he sees an opening. Then suddenly an explosion and meat flying everywhere and he quickly went intangible as it rains oily, raw meat. The older ghost boy spots a crater, on where the meat monster was and sees Danny weakly pulling himself out of it. He quickly floats down and helps his younger brother.

"What happened?" he asked, as he lends him a hand.

"Uh… I kinda let the gravity do the works there, but I manage to hit the ghost." His younger brother said, as Leo yanks him out of the crater.

"More likely, you've sent meat raining down the lawn."

"Oh dear!" both boys turns to see the Lunch Lady, out of the meat suit, and they are surprised at this. "What a mess!" Then she looks mildly worried at the boy who punched her out of the meat suit. "Are you okay?" she asked politely.

The younger Fenton rubs his left arm a bit, still feeling the sting of that punch while Leo looks at her with a brow raise.

"Yeah. I think so." The younger answers back.

Leo has to make a note on her mood swings and on other ghost they will meet in the future, if they want to live thru graduation or survive as they find his past.

Because she turns malevolent once more. "TOUGH! Because YOU being okay is NOT part of my balanced diet of DOOM!"

Then the meat suddenly flies out of the crater, forming ten small piles in front of the and it forms into miniature versions of the meat monster. They all snarl at the two boys before leaping at them, and the two also jumps to attack. Danny does a flying, spin kick on his five set of meat monsters, that slices through all of the meat monsters before landing back onto the ground. Leo, on the other hand, disappears in front of his set of meat monsters and then strikes behind them. They smile but it is cut short when the meat monsters forms themselves back.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that!" the younger ghost boy said, as he stands up straight and his brother floats beside him. Feeling that this is going to be a long fight, when the rings suddenly appear and reverts them back to normal. They look down at themselves in shock. "Or that!"

The meat monsters jump on them, but Leo quickly pushes Danny out of the way before they pile on them.

"Zeo! I mean Leo!" Danny shouts, as his older brother tries fighting them off him but, for a pile of meat, they have an iron grip. "Get away from him!" he shouts as he runs head on to save his brother, only to be grabbed by the remaining meat monsters. "Ugh! Let go!" he then yelps when meat monsters suddenly leap into the air with him upside down.

"Danny! Hold on!" As the older tries to fight the meat annoyance and save his brother.

Meanwhile, after Jack Fenton states that he'll never hunt or believe in ghost again, he tosses the Thermos behind him. Unknowingly, it whacks Danny in the face and he slightly fumbles as he holds it. "The Fenton Thermos!" he remembers that it can be used to catch ghosts, as Jack stated earlier, however… "But how am I going to get it to work!?"

If it's one thing their father forgets, it's the instruction on how to use it… well, most of Fenton gadget doesn't come with manual.

The meat monsters with sinister smiles, throws him towards the ground. Danny screams as he plummets with Leo witnesses his fall.

"Change back!"

"Get off-!"

Both boys try to transform back into their other forms… the form that Danny got from the accident and the form that is the only link to Leo's past. They try to find the trigger, and it didn't take long for them to find it.

"CHANGE BACK!"

"OF ME!"

Both their eyes turn green.

The light flashes, the rings reappears on them and Danny and Leo transforms into their ghost forms once more. The meat monsters look surprised on the ghost teens' sudden comeback before glaring at them furiously. One set of five goes after the falling teen, while the other blocks the older's path more firmly.

As Leo punches and mashes the meat monsters, the younger quickly phase through the ground and is witnessed by Jasmine and their parents. "Thanks for the Thermos!" he shouts at them as he phase through.

For a split second, Jack looked dumbfound at what he saw… but he did see it! Even Jazz is there to see it! "HAH!" he exclaims happily. "Ghost Kid! I was right!" he then begins to say the rest in a sing-song voice, looking victorious as his wife smiles at him. "~You were wrong~Ghosts exist!~" and then laughs so happily that ghost do exist and they saw it. "I never doubted it for a second!"

Jasmine doesn't look pleased at the sudden reverse, and she was this close to having normal parents! Her dad laughs heartily, when a large amount of meat suddenly fell on top of them.

"Gah! Raining meat?!" Jazz yelped on the sticky and oily stuff.

**:::^*^:::**

The Lunch Lady watches as Leo fights her meat monsters away and help his brother, when the younger ghost boy suddenly phases out from the ground with the Fenton Thermos in his hand.

"Danny!" the Leo shouts, is happy to see him. "You're okay!"

Danny gives him a reassuring smile before looking back at the meat fanatic ghost, who sees the thermos he's holding. "NO!" she yells at him. "Soup's not on today's menu!"

"I'm changing the menu!" Danny stated with much confidence. "Permanently!" He opens the thermos and aims it towards the Lunch Lady, mentally praying for it to work. Remembering that the gadgets are powered with ectoplasm or the energy that ghosts gives off, he tries to channel some of his energy to it. "I hope this works!" His aura begins to glow and then it surrounds him and then the thermos that powers up quickly before releasing an energy beam, pushing the ghost boy backwards a little bit.

Seeing this, Leo quickly dives out of the way as the energy forms a net that traps the Lunch Lady. She struggles to get out but she couldn't break free, then the energy begins returning back into the thermos, thus dragging her towards it. "NOOOO!" She wails, as the energy swirls and sucks her into the Thermos. Danny closes the lid back onto the thermos with a smile, and then reverts back into his human form. He then falls back to the ground, tired of the fact that he used his reserved energy to operate the thermos.

"Danny…!" his older brother quickly floats to him and reverts back to his human form.

"I'm just tired, Zero… I mean Leo." Danny quickly corrects. 'Man, that battle just took it out of me.' Thinking that his lack of energy and the excitement of the fight, made him constantly mistake his brother's nickname.

"It's okay, I don't mind being called Zero."

"You don't?"

"For somewhat reason, I feel that it is a proper nickname for me than Leo." He said as he feels the warmth and strength from being called as 'Zero'. Somehow it feels right, and it feel like he was also called with that nickname before.

"Do you want us to call you Zero, then?"

Then something struck him. Although the nickname 'Zero' feels right, he does not feel it fits with his human form. Strangely, it is more fitting to his other form, his spectral form. As if it is to cover and separate his other side… then it struck him. "Actually, I think…"

"Man, that was nuts!"

They turn to see Sam and Tucker, crawling out from one of the protest balloons. They briskly went to help them up.

"What happened?" She asked, as Danny let her go. "Where's the ghost?"

The younger Fenton looks down at the thermos while smiling that it actually works. "My parents have their moments!" he stated and Leo couldn't help but to smile too. Then they suddenly hear a faint beeping noise, and he immediately hides the Thermos behind him. The gadget their parent made yesterday morning, is directing the meat covered Jack and Maddie Fenton to the two boys. Leo stares at the gadget with slight surprise, that it insulted the two for not noticing their sons are the ghosts.

Danny smiles sheepishly and then points his thumbs behind him. "Aw, sorry dad. You just missed him."

"We got a runner!" Their father shouts, and both he and his wife runs off to the direction Danny pointed. Then they stare at Jasmine, who is just behind their parents, looking irritated with her arms crossed.

"Great. Back to square one." She huffs as she walks away, heading for her car in the car park.

As soon as Danny's and Leo's family are out of sight and hearing range. "So, you're not gonna tell 'em?" Tucker asked.

"Nah/Nope." Both boys said in unison.

"I think we might've finally figured out what these powers are for." Leo explains.

"Yeah, they make us-" but his younger brother is cut short, when a hand suddenly grabs Danny by the shoulder. They all look at the source and their eyes widens on who it is…

"In a world of trouble." Mr. Lancer said, in a furious but calm way.

**:::^*^:::**

It is night time in Casper High, normally school grounds are empty. But tonight there are 6 people: 4 cleaning up the meat and vegetable littered front lawn, while the other two watches them like a hawk.

"Manson! Pick up that T-bone!" the vice principal shouts through the megaphone.

The Goth girl stares at the oily thing on the ground as she holds the garbage bag. "With my hands?" she asked with disgust.

"Foley! Pick up that Turfwich!"

The techno-geek, like their vegetarian friend, is equally disgusted. "With my hands?" he asked, as he picks the thing like an extremely smelly sock.

The vice principal seems pleased and takes a bite out of a turkey leg before turning around and walking off. It seems that he blames the four for the whole fiasco, he thought that Tucker is the who bought the meat monster. Although, he thinks that the meat monster is a machine covered in meat, to scare off the vegan protesters. Because of that, and Danny's and Leo's association with the two, he placed the entire responsibility on them.

Thus they clean the entire front lawn all day.

Danny is sweeping up some meat from the ground and Leo dumps some into the bin. They two never finish their talk with their friends, on their decisions about their ghost powers and the biggest turning point of their life.

For Danny, the powers makes him capable. For once, he actually did something on his own and he feels proud about it. For his entire (and remaining half) of his life, he always got his entire family jumping in to protect him. Plus, he's not a high-achiever like his sister. The powers could make him and his brother somebody, and probably someone would recognize his partner.

For Leo, the powers are the only thing he got to help him find his past. He feels that it will lead him to what he seeks, his identity and if there are people who misses him. He knew that there are dangers and trouble as he looks for it but with the power and his adopted family, especially his brother, he could overcome anything.

If the two have told their parents about this… well, they will be overprotective on the two, that they will find a way to revive their other halves. Probably, they'll poke on Leo's ghost half than Danny's. But they don't want that… not anymore.

Of course, learning more about their powers is going to be a bumpy ride, but they are not on their own. Looking at Tucker, who gag at the Turfwich, and Sam, who's glaring at the techno-geek… They will always know that they'll stick together no matter what.

As Dash watches them clean with a pleased smile, leaning on the garbage bin where the meat the older dumps. He laughs that their situation and both Fentons glares a bit at him. Then Leo touches side of the bin and his hand glows transparent, turning the garbage bin intangible. The pounds of cooked and uncooked meat slides down onto Dash, who is then buried under a huge pile and then the garbage bin reverts back to normal. The jock pokes his head out from the meat pile and feels disgust on the smell and the oily feeling.

"FENTONS!" he shouts. "A little help!?"

Danny, who saw what Leo did, smiles at his older brother who is smiling slyly and looks at Dash

"Whatever you say, Dash!" he replied, pleased at the jock's misfortune. "Whatever you say."

Danny and Leo look at each other, smiling and eyes turn glowing green.

**:::^*^:::**

Somewhere…

Pleased with the events…

"Will he remember?"

"Of course, all in due time."

"And how do you know he will get his memories back?"

"I know, but then again, I know everything."

* * *

Silver: Okay major and long explanation, only here in the first chapter.

* * *

**NOTES:**

First, yes, Lelouch is adopted into the Fenton family after he got out of the hospital, how he got out… (points the geassed doctors, nurses and social workers.) Also, he is seventeen and you point out he's too old to be adopted, then I found some couple or families adopting teenagers, even ones just a year away from adulthood. That's my excuse. And as you know that the Fentons priority is "family are first, ghost later". He will experience on what it's like to have a loving family, who does not abandon their love ones.

School… Lelouch is about the same grade as Jazz and he'll also take special tests, so you'll be expecting him to join Danny and the others on some occasions. Why? He came from another world, can this school get his school records from Ashford?

His personality, since he has an amnesia, is a bit childlike. He's curious, slightly naïve, easy-going and is fiercely protective if one tries to hurt his siblings. Yet he has some flaws, as stated here, he tends to skip class as he finds them boring and turned a chess club into a gambling den because of the lack of challenge (Really Lelouch…). The rest of the traits might pop out in the next episodes, so watch that out.

About Lelouch's Geass, it is starting to crumble. Since the contract can be broken by death, his Geass is slowly weakening. As it is shown by Dash, geassed prior this story, it is not strong and lacks the "Yes, your Majesty!" phase.

The World of C and the Ghost Zone are different but link to each other, that's how Lelouch went from his world to Danny's. But how different? The World of C is a connection of the subconscious mind, so it is alive and only affects the mind. While the Ghost Zone is made out of ectoplasm, a supernatural energy source, it has quintessence-esque properties and it can able to animate inanimate objects. Can the Geass affect the ghost? Well… we'll have to find out in this story, and if Lelouch does another "accidental" geass command, shall we?

Also Lelouch officially got himself a new nickname (honesty, they'll laugh on the "Lulu" nickname… it's a different world people!): LEO. And it can easily be said because Leo and Zero sound slightly the same.

Speaking of Lelouch's ghost powers, he is similar to Danny in this chapter since he also got them a month ago: transformation, intangibility, invisibility, flight and ghost sense. He too will develop other powers like him, but if we go over the power-levels: Danny is stronger than Lelouch. Why? Here's a clue: post-human consciousness. As for fighting style, Lelouch will start similarly like Danny: Winging it. Till he meets Vlad and he makes reference to chess, reminding him about strategy (Thanks Vladdy!).

And finally… yes, it is Clockworks at the end of the story. Who is he talking to…? Definitely not C.C., she's alive in the other world.

* * *

Silver: Okay… I'm not doing any more notes unless asked... ow, my typing hands. Moving on, the next episodes shall be divided into two chapters (unless it's the TUE and Reign of Storm, one chapter for each episode part). And no... you can only find the opening theme here, folks. Also for those who read "A Cat's Life" and is waiting for an update, I must apologize but it will be deleted... it does not click on me like the incoming CG/DP fic, despite not posting and delaying, kept clicking on me for many times when I watch the shows' reruns. I truly apologize... A gun-slinging Lelouch, does not click on me at all... Sorry.


	2. Brotherly Bonding PART 1

_(Disclaimer: Plata-Azul Firebird does not own Danny Phantom and Code Geass!)_

_**Ghost Prince**_

_**Brotherly Bonding PART 1**_

Silver: Now for the next episode, Brotherly Bonding! PART 1! … Why brotherly? This episode will show Leo's and Danny's brotherhood from their difference to working together. Anyway, I got all episodes of DP in my computer! So I have no worries for transcripts and records... although, watching episodes repeatedly just to catch their lines gives me the headache. Ignoring that, enjoy.

* * *

**Brotherly Bonding PART 1**

After finishing his homework, Leo decides to check the Fenton Portal and heads down to the lab. On arriving there, he sees his dad sitting in a recliner, wearing fishing gears over his jumpsuit with a soda hat on his head and is fishing for ghost…?

"Uh… dad, are you…?" but then he is cut off.

"Leo, keep it down. You'll scare away the ghosts!" Jack quickly shushed him and then proudly points at his new invention. "This? Why, it's the Fenton Ghost Fisher. I'm fishing for ghost!" as he reels back the line.

"Oookay…" his son replied, looking skeptical on the gadget.

"Check out this line." He the stretch the fishing line which is glowing white, Leo noticed. "Coated with specially tested, ecto-plasmic resin that ghosts can't break." Jack then looks back at the portal, ready to fish. "Quiet now… Don't wanna spook' em." And he throws the hook back into the portal, as Leo just stood beside him and stares at the green swirl and the glowing line.

However… drinking too much soda, makes you wanna go badly.

Feeling the rumble and uneasiness in his stomach, and Leo hear his stomach growl. "Whoa… that soda goes thru you like Sherman's March thru Georgia." Then he slaps the fishing pole on his son's hands. "Here, hang on to this. I'll be right back after I used the Fenton Urinal."

He then runs out of the lab, almost bumping on his other son, who just arrived, on the way. "Whoa!" Danny yelps.

"Sorry! Gotta go!" their father shouts as the two boys looks at the entrance.

"What's going on?" the younger brother asked, as he dumped his bag on the floor and walks to his brother's side.

"Dad's fishing." Leo replied, and then… the line is being pulled into the portal and the two looks at the unwinding reel, then to the portal. Once it reaches its limits, mists came out of their mouths.

"Oh no…" they both groan. Leo quickly pulls back the line with Danny pulling him behind, as it something is pulling them in. Suddenly, the tension disappears and both hope they lose whatever their dad is fishing. But they were not heard… as a huge claw came out of the portal and slams it on the floor, causing the ground to shake a bit. And another came out and does the same, as Danny and Leo stood there in shock and fright of what's coming out. They couldn't move from the spot, when their new spooky visitor came out of the portal.

A dragon… More specifically, a dragon ghost.

The huge beast looks smugly at the two as it holds the other end of the Fenton Ghost Fisher. It then roars, dropping the hook and it hits on Danny's head, as he is more scared of the dragon than the small pain on his forehead.

"I WANT TO GO!" the dragon roars and growls at the two, causing the both of them to run away from it. The dragon gives chase by crawling after them, completely exiting the portal as it grabs the two with its huge claws. Bring the two to its level. "I HAVE TO GO!" it roars, causing to blow their hair back.

"You'll have to stand in line behind my dad." Danny said and his older brother agrees to that.

"In the meantime…" Leo said. And with a flash of light, they both change into their ghost form and phases themselves out of the reptile's grips. For a split second, the beast is surprised that they slip out of its hold. But it growls and attempts to swipe them with its claws, only to miss when they nimbly avoid it. It tries again and misses, causing the beast to get angrier and blows green fire at them. The two immediately dodges the flame and prepares for a counter-attack. They flew to the dragon as it tries to swipe at them again, only they avoid they claw and the older ghost boy sent an uppercut to its jaws. And before it can recover, Danny gives the dragon a strong kick which sent the beast sailing thru the air before hitting the wall.

Then… the unexpected happens. The dragon emits a glow and it begins shrinking down, as the two stops out of surprise. As it shrinks it takes a different form, and once the transformation is over… it reveals to be a ghost girl, with long, braided blonde hair and wears a blue gown. Wincing from the battle, she looks up to the two, who remain floating a good distance from her just in case.

"All I wanted was to go to the princess costumed ball." the ghost girl confessed. "But my horrid mommy won't let meeeeeee!" as the portal takes her back in.

Landing down, the brothers look at the portal, as it flashes briefly before returning to normal. "If that dragon suit is her idea of a costume, I'm on mommy's side." Leo scoffs, as they summon their rings and reverts back to their human form.

"Whew… man, that's a relief." Danny said, as their dad wasn't there when it happened.

Speaking of their father… "I'll tell you what a relief is!" Jack said as he runs back into the lab with cans of soda in each hand. Then he remembers something and shoves the cans into Danny's hands. "Darn! I almost forgot!" and runs out of the lab again. Both boys look at one another, when they hear a distinct noise of flushing.

However, unknown to them… A gold necklace with a green gem, owned by the dragon ghost that they just fought, glows eerily in Danny's backpack.

**:::^*^::: **

The next day… at the school grounds.

"So you're saying that you and Danny need aliases to hide the other halves of your lives?" Sam asked as she forks on a tomato and lettuce.

"Yeah, it will be safer that way." The older Fenton stated as he plays with a chess piece and drinks a carton of milk.

"You'll be surprised at how dense the people are."

"Still I'm not taking any chances."

"Well…" Danny pipes in, as he munches on his sandwich. "Sam has a point. I mean, how can they connect a pair of live teenage boys to the dead ghost boys?"

"… Our parents are paranormal scientists and ghost-hunters…" Leo deadpan at his brother. "Dad may not connect the dots, but mom probably will."

"… Right." Thinking that their mother is the better and the worst one of the two. "I guess we can have aliases for our other halves." As he is about to take another bite of his sandwich, when Tucker arrives with a sour look and sulks as he sits down with hands holding his head. Seeing that look, they all know what happened. Apparently the school is having a dance party on Friday night, and Danny and Tucker has yet to find a date. Leo, on the other hand, is not interested in finding one or attending the dance like Jazz does. "Strike three, Tuck?" Danny asked.

"Try strike 3000." The techno geek said sourly.

"I don't know what the big deal is, about going to some stupid dance." Sam scoffs at their friend's attempt of finding a date for tomorrow's dance. "I don't need to be asked to some dance to know that I'm special. I-" she is cut off when she notices Danny and Tucker are staring blankly, with a smile. The older Fenton waves his hands in front of them, wondering why they look like that. "What?!" the Goth girl asked with irritation.

"Paulina…" they both answer dreamily, both Sam and Leo look at each other and then looks in the direction their love-struck friends are looking.

Not far from where they are sitting, is a 15 year-old Hispanic girl, long wavy black hair with a single pink clip and skin lightly tan. She is wearing a pink shirt that bares her stomach, light blue, skinny Capri pants and white Dolly shoes. As she walks thru the school yard, many of the boys looks at her, love-struck and awed. The older Fenton and Sam just witnessed the hazards on not looking where one's going, as a biker crashed into a tree and a guy rams another guy into the fountain. Yet, the victims are still love-struck at the passing view.

"Paulina…" Both Danny and Tucker stated dreamily, and they are both standing on their seats to get a better view of her.

"Oh please! Paulina?" the Goth girl snorts, not happy on seeing the said girl. "Girls like her are a dime in a dozen."

Then both of them begin digging into their pockets and taking out coins. "How much change you got?" Danny asked, as he and Tucker compares.

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny."

"I just don't get why you guys like her." Leo said as he looks at the two.

"Leo, Paulina is perfectly flawless." The younger Fenton replied dreamily.

"And she creeps me out for asking how I maintain my looks and why am I not asking her out."

"Oh, that's right." Sam said and that slightly brightens her day. She remembers one time that Paulina ambushed him, it was that time where she went hysterical on why he can't see that they are a perfect match. "I think she was threatened by your more decorated plumages." The Goth makes a reference of a beautiful bird.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!" she countered back with a smile as she looks back at the other two, who is still staring dreamily at the Hispanic girl. Her smiles falter a bit and sighs. "Just remember, you can't judge a book by its cover."

"Well." As both Danny and Tucker sit down. "There's only one way to find out. Go on, Danny." The techno-geek dares, as he points at the Hispanic girl who takes her seat under a tree and is ready to take out her lunch. "Go on to that library and check out that book."

"I can't." the younger Fenton confessed. "I get weak-kneed when I go talk to cute girls."

And it seems Sam is offended at that. "Oh, and you have no problems talking to me." She miffs at him and Danny couldn't think of a proper response on that one. "Skip it." As she stands up and yanks him out of his seat. "Go get your weak-knees some exercise." And she pushes him to where Paulina is, as Tucker smiles at her support for him.

Danny stumbles a bit as he approaches the tree and stops for a moment. For a brief second, he stares at Paulina, who is stirring her cup of yogurt and not minding that he is behind her. Taking a deep breath, he places his hand on the tree and leans a bit. "Hi I-" but he didn't say the rest, when his own nervousness causes his hand to turn intangible. He ended up getting his face hit on the tree before falling forward.

"Ouch." Tucker stated.

"Sam, next time, don't do that." Leo advises her, as he wince at the scene.

"And why?" she asked.

"We don't have much control with our powers. So yeah, he gets weak-knees because his ghost powers are acting wild when nervous."

"Oh." Realizing her mistake.

Back with Danny, Paulina looks at him completely uninterested. "Please, don't say you suddenly fallen for me. That line is so last semester." She said with a bored tone and eats a spoonful of strawberry yogurt, as he gets up from the ground.

"Yeah- I-I mean, that's not it." He stutters a bit, as she looks at him with a brow raised. "I-I'm Danny."

Unfortunately, due to his feelings freaking out, his ghost power chose the worst time to turn his pants intangible. Thus revealing his red boxers with white polka dots in public, as his intangible pants fall to the ground before turning back to normal. All of the students within the grounds, saw this and laughs and points at him while Sam, Leo and Tucker are baffled.

"Told you." The older Fenton said as the Goth girl glares back at him in response.

After Paulina has a hearty laugh. "A gentleman usually tips his hat, but I'll give you points for originality." She said as the other student walks away.

Sam, not pleased with Danny's embarrassed situation, walks to his side and place a hand on his shoulder. "Kudos Danny." She said, as he looks at her. "You just set an all time speed record for drowning in the-" then she looks at the Hispanic girl. "-shallow end of the gene pool!"

On hearing that, Paulina looks around her for a moment before realizing who the Goth is talking to. "OH no!" she declared and points at the Goth girl. "You did not just call me shallow, did you?!"

"If you mean I could stand in a puddle full of you and not get my feet wet? Then yeah" Sam stated with a smirk on her face.

"Shallow? I'm not shallow!" but she is ignored as Sam drags Danny away from her.

Seeing all this… "Wow, they look like they antagonize one another." Leo said, seeing how the two girls couldn't stand one another.

"Well, they have been like that for quite a long time."

"How long?"

"Since they first laid eyes on each other." As they stand from their seats and went to console their friend/brother.

However, back with Paulina… "On the other hand." She said as she thinks about how Sam defended him from her. "I'm not so deep, that I couldn't lure a boy from a Goth geek." And she smiles slyly, looking at Danny from the distance as a nasty plan forms in her mind. "And I will."

**:::^*^:::**

The next day, after school, Danny picks out his books to take home as Tucker leans on the lockers and Leo reads a history book.

"Thanks to you, I now know the quickest way to a woman's heart." The techno-geek said to his friends. "Clean Boxers."

Both Danny and Leo roll their eyes on that one, as the younger sighs with defeat. "Man, I blew it yesterday. Paulina won't even look at me now." The younger Fenton said.

"Yoo-hoo! Danny!" the three boys look quickly to who's calling Danny and they are stunned to see who it is: Paulina. The other boys in the same hall also saw her and got love-struck, thus getting weak-kneed.

"Or not." As he grins and then looks at his friend and his brother. "Hey Tuck, Leo."

Realizing that it is his cue to leave. "I get it. I'm out." Tucker said quickly and runs off, while Leo does not understand why. Which is why the techno-geek went back, bids his best pal good luck and drags the older Fenton away with a yelp. As soon as they reach the corner, he quickly let him go and Leo nearly stumbles to the floor but manages to regain his balance. Once steady, he glares at the other boy who is looking around the corner.

"Tucker." Leo calls out and grabs the boy's shoulder. "What the heck was that all about?"

The techno-geek quickly shush him. "Quiet! Danny's going for it!" he silently cheers at his best pal. Still wondering what it is all about, he too looks around the corner to see Paulina is talking to Danny… And another unwanted passerby.

As Paulina sets her trap and about to entice her vic- errr date, an unwanted interruption happens. She is about to 'accept' his invitation, when Dash suddenly push him into his locker. "Meet me?" then the jock closes the locker. "Who doesn't?"

"Oh come on!" Tucker groans, on seeing what Dash just did.

"How many times do I have to tell Baxter to leave my brother alone?" Leo growls, even Paulina is annoyed because he interrupted her. Unknown to him and his geeky friend, his left eye glowed bright red briefly before returning to normal.

As Dash introduces himself as the star athlete of the school, Danny turns himself intangible and phases out of the locker. He is about to teach the jock with a taste of his own medicine, when his powers give him a better idea. His hands suddenly went into the body, his eyes widen at this and tries to pull them out. But instead of pulling them out, his powers pull him into Dash's body instead.

"I'm also-" but Dash's speech is cut short when Danny takes over his body, the only sign of possession is the green eyes. "In Dash's body?" and Danny's voice.

"Excuse me?" The Hispanic girl asked, noticing the weird behavior of asking himself.

"Huh?" both Tucker and Leo saw this and wonder about Dash's sudden strange of behavior.

"Right. Of course." Danny in Dash's body replied, seeing this as a chance for a nice payback. Looking back at Paulina, who is waiting for him to finish and leave. "I'm also the president of the Casper High geek club, and I have every toenail I ever clipped. Wanna see' em?"

Hearing that, she immediately dislikes him. "No." she straightforwardly rejects him.

While at the corner, Tucker is on the floor, laughing, as Leo is is skeptical on Dash's behavior. 'Is it the voice?' he thought.

"Oh then, you get to know Danny Fenton, he doesn't scrub mom's feet every night like I do." And to emphasize it further, Dash(Danny) grabs one of her feet like it is the most interesting thing he saw.

"EW!" as she quickly backs away from him. "Get lost! Loser!"

And with that, Danny exits the jock and phases back into his locker. Dash, once the hall returns to view, his head receives an unwanted migraine and an odd feeling. "Why do I suddenly feel like I'm scrubbing my mom's feet?" he asked daze and a bit ill. And since he does not feel good, he decided to go out to get some fresh air.

As he left, Paulina opens the lock Danny's in. But, as he gets out, he did not notice a step and fell to the floor on his front. The force of the fall is enough to open his backpack, flinging out the amulet he unknowingly carries. As he turns around to see her, she kneels down to his side with a soft laugh. "We have to stop meeting like thing." She said, then she catches a glow not far from them and there she sees it. "Oh my gosh, what's that?" as she grabs the golden amulet which sparkles as if brand new. And she quite stunned to see such an exquisite item.

"That? Oh it's a-a…" Danny stutters a bit, then decided to use the amulet as a way to get her as his date for the dance. "You like it?"

"It's beautiful!"

"Hey! That's great!" he nervously explains as she stands up and he is getting up. "Because I- uh got it for you!"

"Really?!" she squeals.

"Yeah. I-I-I i-in case I got the nerve to ask you to the dance." He stutters a bit. "And you said yes, I thought I wanted to give you something and that's it would've been. It's for you." He then quickly holds his pants, stopping it from turning intangible as he nervously waits for her response. "Whether you go with me or not."

"Well, you are kinda cute" Paulina said, pleased that she finally got her vic- errr date. She then places her book on one arm and puts on the amulet. "And you have great taste in underwear. I love to go with you."

And Danny smiles on hearing that as she walks away. 'I got a date! I GOT A DATE!' he mentally cheers, as Tucker silently whoops for his best pal's victory and Leo just smile that his brother is happy. Unknown to them, the amulet green gem glows… and so does Paulina's eyes.

Speaking of the amulet, the young Fenton realizes that he didn't buy it and thinks it must have dropped into his bag without him noticing. "What am I doing? That thing doesn't belong to me, it could be my mom's… or my sister's." But on seeing Paulina bids him good-bye with a smile, that minor problem is pushed aside. "Or I could worry about that later, because she said yes! Woohoo!" But, even with or without ghost powers, his pant fell down. "Oh come on!" He glares at his pants, when a shadow looms over him and he turns to see… Mr. Lancer.

Meanwhile…

"Man, Danny got a date and Dash is weird. Could this day get any better?" the techno geek said, feeling happy for his best pal then looks at Leo. "Well, I gotta go. Since Danny got Paulina, I have to hurry to find my destiny!"

Leo chuckles lightly. "Well, good luck."

"Thanks! See ya!"

And he runs off, the older Fenton is about to congratulate his brother, he stops and hides back in the corner when he saw the vice-principal.

"Pantless again, Mr Fenton." The vice-principal said, not amuse on the scene. "Third time this week I caught you… how do you kids say it?" as he opens a book entitled 'How to sound Hip for the Unhip', flips to a page and reads it. "Dropping through. I think it's time I saw your father for a parent-teacher conference." As he gives the boy the paper, indicating when his parent and Mr. Lancer would meet.

"Oh man… my dad?" Danny asked, feeling nervous again.

"But it's not only you, Mr. Fenton. Even your brother is a part of this." As the vice-principal looks at the corner and spots Leo. Sensing he is spotted, the older Fenton quickly gets out of the teacher's line of sight.

Apparently, Leo just discovered a week ago that the vice-principal's position allows him to substitute other teachers. He was surprised when he saw him walking into his class and substituting for their usual history teacher. Although his main subject is English, he can actually teach a variety of other subjects as long as he is noted on where the students are left off in their lesson. But that's not the reason why he's hiding from Mr. Lancer…

With a brow raised, the vice principal looks back at the younger Fenton and gives him a brown belt. "Until then, here. It'll help keep your pants you and…" he looks back at the book as the boy takes the belt. "Out of trouble with the man."

After that, the vice-principal left to study more on being hip and Leo is quickly on his side.

"We are so in trouble." His younger brother said as he shows Leo the paper and belt his pants.

**:::^*^:::**

Later that day, in the FentonWorks…

"Catch anything, dad?" Danny asked, as he and Leo enters the lab. There he saw him lazily sitting and waiting for a nibble of the tread.

"Son, I couldn't catch a cold, I've been sitting here all day without a single bite." Jack stated, annoyed and tired for waiting as he reels back the line. When Danny tries to tell him about the conference… "I'm so frustrated, I wanna take out my rage on the first person who gives me bad news." As he throws back the hook and line into the portal. "Anyway, ah, you wanted to tell me something?"

"Well… ah-" then something clicks in Danny's mind. "Can you hold up for a minute?" as he drags his older brother to one corner of the lab.

"Yeah, sure, as if my butt is not stiff enough."

Making sure their voice is lowered and Jack is too focused on the portal. "Leo, can you overshadow dad?"

"Over-what?" Leo whispered, confused then he remembers the weird behavior of Dash earlier. "Oh, so you were the one who made Dash out of character. New skill?"

"Yep! But back to the question, can you overshadow dad?"

"Me? Why not you? You're the one who let your pants fall multiple times."

"And you're also." Danny makes a quick look at the paper. "Kept sprouting out incorrect answers in U.S. History class."

"How should I know that Benjamin Franklin did not betray America for the British Empire!" the older hissed.

"Wow… screw loose?"

"A lot of them because I have an amnesia!"

"Will you be quiet! You'll spook them away!" Jack shouts at the two.

"Sorry!" They both apologize before jumping back into the topic. "Okay, give me reasons why I should be the one to overshadow our father and I should be the one to face the vice-principal?" Leo demands as he crosses his arms.

"Okay. One, so you can learn to overshadow. Two, you owe me for the D written report in World History class…"

"Hey! I did warn you that history is never my forte."

"Right… and three, it is my turn to watch over the portal."

Leo thinks about it. He knows that overshadowing will be a useful skill in the future, plus he did kinda flunk his brother's grade in his class. He sighs and slumps a bit. "Fine, I'll do it. Just tell me how to overshadow."

"Well, it's kinda like… phasing thru but your aim is to get inside the body." The younger Fenton explains the best as he can about overshadowing.

"Is that how you feel when you got into the jock's body?"

"Not… exactly." Danny points out. "I was thinking of giving him the taste of his own medicine when that happened."

The two look at one another before the older brother tells Danny to distract their father a bit, and quickly transform and goes invisible before Jack could notice. Walking back to their father, who is still sour on the lack of bite from his fishing pole. "Uh dad… Mr. Lancer…"

On hearing that, Jack straightens his back and looks at his son. "Mr. Lancer, what? Is this-" his words are cut short, when his normal blue eyes turn green. "- Incredible!" The younger Fenton couldn't help but to smile when his brother successfully overshadows their dad.

"Wow… and I just discovered that dad has more fat, and a lot of fudge recipes in his mind. How the heck can he invents anti-ghost stuffs anyway?" Leo in their father's body asked, looking at Danny as he shrugs. "Anyway, I hope this works, Danny."

"Hey, what could possibly go wrong?" as Jack(Leo) heads to school. "Good luck, bro!"

**:::^*^:::**

In Mr. Lancer's office, Jack(Leo) arrives and his huge frame nearly knocks the door off its hinges. "Sorry." He quickly apologizes as he gently closes the door and takes a seat on one of the chairs in front of the vice-principal.

"Thank you for coming to discuss your sons' schooling, Mr. Fenton." The vice-principal welcomes him.

"Well, sure! I'm their father and that's what fathers do… uh, does it?" he awkwardly points out as Leo tries to act like their father.

"Well, there were a couple of incidents your sons got involved." Mr. Lancer points out. "First, Leo kept sprouting out incorrect historical answers in U.S. History class."

"Well, duh! Leo still does not remember anything from his past, how can an amnesic person remember the Founding Fathers when he can't even remember his own past?"

"Hmmm… True, but I never thought that his situation is serious." The vice-principal thinks about it.

"Anyway, just try to be… huh, a little supportive." As Jack(Leo) smiles awkwardly.

"I see… very well, I'll look at Leo's condition later." The vice-principal stated as Jack(Leo) feels that he is out of trouble, now he just have to get his brother out. "About Danny and his falling pants…"

"Did his pants fall down again? Well, that has to do with his studies. I mean, he studies so hard, he forgot dinner one time." He awkwardly explains with a smile. "I know these things because I'm their dad and not them."

The other man looks skeptically at him, and thinks about the boys' situations. "Hmm… that would explain things…"

"Wow, we're in the clear." The ghost-boy-possessing-his-dad muttered with glee, that he forgot that he is still in the office. But reality snaps him back on track, when he saw the vice-principal is looking back at him. "I-I mean, of course you understand! No wonder my sons consider as their best teacher!"

"I am?" Mr. Lancer looks stupefied on that one.

"We, Fentons, consider teachers to be underpaid and underappreciated." Jack(Leo) said, in order to flatter the other and get out soon. However, it seems flattery gives him a new trouble, as the vice-principal seems to be impressed.

"I like your style, Mr. Fenton." He said and takes out the flyer about the dance on Friday night, from the drawers. "In fact, I'd like you to chaperone the upcoming school dance."

"Chaperone?" he asked nervously, that will not bode well for his brother. "Well… I'm not sure."

"But I am." And the vice-principal just concluded that he must attend. "See you Friday night. Or, as the kids say…" looking at the book again. "Catch you later, G!"

'Oh no… Danny is not going to like this.' He thought

**:::^*^:::**

At the food court in the mall, just an afternoon away from the dance, the gang hangs out for a while. As usual, Tucker tries to get a date before the deadline, but gets rejected every single time.

"So your dad is going to chaperone the dance?" Sam asked, as she munches on a lettuce.

"Yes but he does know that he's going to chaperone because he made him say yes!" Danny stated as he glares at his older brother.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Leo said in defense. "I didn't mean to turn it out that way, but he happens to like dad's style… well, with me overshadowing him." His younger brother snorts a bit as he eats his fries. "Hey, if this makes you feel better, I have a plan to make sure dad remains clueless."

"And that is?"

"I'm going to the dance." The three turn to him, looking surprised at that statement which in turn he glares back at them. "Is there anyone who can overshadow aside from me and Danny? And this is also my fault anyway."

"Yeah, but have you got a date for the dance?" Tucker asked.

"I don't but my task there is to keep dad clueless." As he takes a sip of his soda.

"Anyway, back to the point." The techno-geek said as he swallows. "You guys can walk into people and take over their bodies from the inside?"

"Yeah." The older confirms.

"Pretty much." The younger quips.

"Hey, can either one of you could control a girl for just about 2 minutes…?" As Tucker eyes on one girl just a table away.

Both boys look at him and the girl he is eyeing, then they flat out reject of using their new skill. "Forget it Tuck, I already got one trouble enough." Leo stated.

"Yeah, you can get your own date for the dance like I did." His brother points out as he is about to take a bite of his burger.

"Does he have to take off his pants and act like a dweeb?" Sam scoffs, poking fun at Danny's method of getting a date as Tucker and Leo looks at her on hearing that. "Or will either one do?" as she smiles a bit, Danny looks back at her and realizes on what she's pointing at.

**:::^*^:::**

Meanwhile, at the other side of the mall, a clothing store is giving out a sale of their limited edition tees. Paulina, who is looking for a new fashion, spots the table full of the said tees. She gasped for joy and quickly looks for the tee of her size, immediately making a mess as she looks. "I just got to have one of these, they're so unique!" But she stops for a moment and looks behind her to see all of the other girls are wearing the limited tees. Still she couldn't find a tee of her size, she quickly calls one of the salesgirls who was just fixing some shirts. A blond salesgirl walks to her side, ready to assist with a smile. "Do you have a size small?" Paulina asked, hoping that there are some left for her.

"Oooh! Sorry, we just sold our last small Abyss Corduroy, button-down, fleecy tee to someone else." The salesgirl said cheerily.

"Will you be getting any more soon?" still hoping that she can still buy one once the store restock, as she grips the tee she is holding.

"The Abyss Corduroy, button-down, fleecy tees have been discontinued. If you haven't already got one, you are doomed to languish as a toxic, social outcast for a period of no less than 5 to 16 weeks." The salesgirl giggles a bit. "Sorry."

"16 WEEKS!" Paulina shrieks and rips the tee she's holding on hearing that. Her distress of becoming a social outcast activates the amulet, it turns her skin blue and eyes glowing red. And then she glows blue, begins to change size and shape as the salesgirl watch frozen on her spot. Once the transformation is complete, Paulina, now a dragon ghost growls at her. "WANT FLEECY TEE!" she roars and blows fire at the table and the other tees.

All of the customer runs out in panic as the dragon rampages in the shop.

**:::^*^:::**

Back with the gang.

"Honestly guys, I'm glad I'm not going to the stupid dance." Sam said as she forks on her salad. "Saves me the embarrassment of wearing the lame dress my parents bought me." As she chuckles nervously.

"No one asked you yet, huh?" Tucker points out, as he munches on the burger.

"Maybe if I'm as pretty as Paulina." She snaps.

"Why are you so down on her?" Danny asked, still clueless on why his friend dislikes his date so much. "So she's pretty, it's not a crime." He shrugs

"Uh Danny." Leo pipes in. "She ambushed me. Once. Demanding why I'm not interested in her." He points out.

"And what he said, looks are deceiving, Danny." She replied, when suddenly the people in the food court begin running away in panic. They stayed in their seats, wondering what's going on… when the mist came out of the brothers' mouth.

"Ghost time." The techno-geek said as he pick up the French fries. "Can I finish your fries?"

"You can have it." The younger Fenton stated, as both he and Leo gets up from their seats. Seeing the court empty, the two transform into their ghost forms and flies into the fray. Arriving at the shopping area, he sees people are running around and trying to escape... a dragon ghost. Danny barely recognizes the beast, but Leo remembers it very clearly as they flew close to it.

"Hey, have we met somewhere before?" Danny demands.

"Danny, that's the dragon we fought a few days ago!" Leo reminds his brother.

But the dragon ghost clearly does not remember them, as it roars and blows green flames at them.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Silver: Now for our reviewers and notes:

* * *

**Akira Knightmare**_ – Yeah… sorry of the sudden stop. It didn't click with me like CG/DP did._

**MM Browsing**_ – Yep, it's Nick! As how far? Well, season one is confirmed… season two and three… well, try asking Clockwork for that one. As for powers, well Leo will have one or two powers different from Danny. The only thing that makes them different is their fighting style once Bitter Reunion rolls in. As for the dead person who's talking to Clockworks… you think Euphy is the only one dead?_

* * *

**NOTES:**

This is actually an episode goof from the episode itself. We all know that the dance is on Friday night, right? Now here's the goofs: At the very beginning, there is a sign/banner that says "DANCE TOMORROW" right next to Tucker. So we expected it to be that the day is Thursday. Then cut to the locker scene, guess what Danny said… "I blew it yesterday"… in other words, it's not yet Friday! And Mr. Lancer solidifies that! What the heck is the schedule in DP?!

Okay, here's another fact. In the Code Geass universe, Ceasar failed to invade Britannia and America does not exist cause of Ben Franklin's betrayal. And now Lelouch is living in a world where Britannia is not the super country… but how did he remember his world? The answer is gut feeling. If you read XxxHolic, Yuuko states that even if the heart does not remember, the body will. So, guided by gut feeling, Leo made a lot of incorrect historical answers, thus making History as one of his weak subjects.

Also about Sherman's March thru Georgia, Jack said "Sherman thru Georgia". But instead of typing that, I went looking for that and found it. Apparently Jack missed the "march" there.

And this is Leo's outfit for the dance: s457. beta. photobucket user/Tora_Fe/media/Code%20Geass/157kg1yjpg. png. html, just remove the spaces and remove the gloves… the gloves are not that necessary.

* * *

Silver: Now part one is done, part 2 will follow. After that, I'll take a break and finish two of my DP fanarts. For question don't hesitate to ask! Ja ne!


	3. Brotherly Bonding PART 2

_(Disclaimer: Plata-Azul Firebird does not own Danny Phantom and Code Geass!)_

_**Ghost Prince**_

_**Brotherly Bonding PART 2**_

Silver: Brotherly Bonding! PART 2! Did Leo and Danny get fried? Nah… We all know what happen, roll it!

* * *

**Brotherly Bonding PART 2**

The dragon ghost blew fire at the two ghost boys, but they quickly hightailed away from the flame.

"Let's try this again." As Danny floats above the entrance of the food court. "Hi, I'm Danny Phantom and you are?"

"Danny… Phantom?" Leo asked, looking skeptical at his brother.

"It's the only alias I could think of." As the dragon roars at them and swings its tail at the young ghost. He got hit and is sent flying to a hotdog station in the food court.

"Danny!" Leo shouts, as he avoids the green flames from the dragon once more.

Meanwhile, wincing and seeing a bit of stars, Danny holds his head as he recovers. "Testy. Got it." He mutters, then quickly gets out of the way when he sees a green flame heading for him. "Sorry dude! But I think you got the wrong weenie!" he shouts back, which distracted the dragon from Leo and throws fire at the young ghost boy.

But that distraction is enough to give Leo an opening and gives the beast a punch to the abdomen. However, the dragon recovers from the hit and grabs the older ghost boy. It then pin him down on the floor and he winces on being slammed down. "MUST HAVE TEE!" the dragon roars.

"Tea!?" Leo quips, thinking the beast was rampaging for just a drink. "Oh good idea! The coffee might make you hyper. Or better yet…!"

"Have some punch!" Danny shouts, as he reappears out of nowhere and gives the dragon a strong uppercut. He sent the dragon flying to the other side of the mall where shoppers, who does not know about the dragon ghost, enjoy shopping… until they screamed at the incoming dragon and all of them run away, dropping their goods. The dragon lands painfully down on the floor and the impact cause to unlatch the amulet, which is sent flying into an Abyss shopping bag.

Because of the lack of amulet, it could not maintain it's dragon ghost form and transforms back into the Hispanic girl. "Whoa… what hit me?" she asked, feeling a quite of a migraine and is unaware of what exactly happened. Then she spots her amulet in an Abyss shopping bag. "Hey, my amulet." As she puts it back on and looking into the bag, she is quite ecstatic. "Hey! My fleecy tee!" as she jumps for joy at finding the tee she wants, and the exact size she wanted. "They must've had it in my size!" as she hugs the tee before folding it. "I guess good things happen when you maintain a positive attitude!"

Back with Danny and Leo, they both phase out of the floor where their friends are. "Danny! Leo! Are you guys okay?" Sam asked.

"We're fine." Danny replied, as they transform back into their human forms.

"But that is not the first time we fought against that dragon." Leo added, as he looks back at the spot where they battled against a ghostly, fire-breathing reptile. "Something's off here."

"I have to agree, we need to investigate." His younger brother replied and then turns back to the two. "How are you guys?"

"Great." Tucker replied before adding out the point that he is still dateless for the dance. As he list out all of the girls who rejected him in his PDA, he finds only one girl he didn't ask yet. "I hit every girl in school except…"

And on cue, the said girl came walking by. She's an African-American like Tucker, curly black hair and dark green eyes. She wears a yellow sleeveless shirt, an orange skirt with white tennis shoes, orange headband, yellow triangular earrings, a gold necklace, and has two bracelets on each wrist, one yellow and the other orange. She then stops in front of the four teens.

"Valerie." Tucker said, still hoping that she is his last hope for the dance.

"Yeah, hi, Sucker is it?" she asked, unimpressed and not interested.

"Tucker." The techno-geek corrects her, not noticing the unimpressed look from her. "Or Tuck. Or Tuckerino."

"Which ends with no." Valerie points out bluntly and his face falters. "Which by the way, is my answer. Unless something happens the next five minutes that makes me dateless."

Once more, on cue, one of Dash's friends came by. "You never guessed what happened!" he said excitedly at her. "Donna said she'll go to the dance with me! So you're dateless!"

As much as the situation displeases her, she needs a date and she only knows who's available. "You're on." She stated much to her dislike.

"I'll take it!" Tucker replied excitedly as she walks away and he looks back to his friends, who's smiling back at him. "Some may call it a rebound, but I call it a yes! I GOT A DATE!" he cheers. "Whoo! And the pants are still on."

**:::^*^::: **

Later in the FentonWorks, in the kitchen…

"I don't understand why I have to wear this stupid thing." Jack complains as he stands still for his wife is fixing his tie.

"Because it's Danny's, and probably Leo's, first dance, Jack." Maddie points out as she smooths the creases. "If we're going to chaperone this thing, we have to make sure we don't embarrass them."

"How would we embarrass him?" he asked, as Danny gets a drink of water, Jazz is leaning on a table not far from them, and Leo is… sewing something on the dinner table?

"I think it's great when you guy do anything that doesn't have to do with your sick obsession with ghost." Jazz points out, as both boys stop for a moment and looks at her.

"Funny, I don't even remember volunteering to chaperone a dance." Their father said as Leo looks slightly away and continues to sew. "It's all a vague blur."

'That's because I overshadowed you, dad…' the older raven thought as he cut the string. 'And I'll do it again tonight, sorry!'

"By the way Danny, just so you know." The redhead girl said, as her little brother drinks. "I'm on to your little secret."

That gives him a spit take, looking shocked and his nervousness kicking up. "WHAT? Wh-what secret?" he nervously asked his sister, as their older brother is on guard.

"The clumsiness, the nervousness, I can't believe I never figure out before." She points out as Leo bent the needle in his hands when he holds it too tight. "You have a girlfriend!" with that, he nearly slips out of his seat and almost prick himself with the needle.

"It's a lie! I'm not a ghost!" Danny shouts in defense and in impulse. But when he realizes what his sister said, he quickly recovers and pretends he did not shout that out. "Uhm! I mean! She's not my girlfriend, she's just going to the dance with me."

"That's great, I can meet her and talk to her about ghosts!" their dad exclaims with excitement, and can't wait to meet the girl who will be part of the Fenton family.

"You better let her know that your family is insane now, Danny." Jazz quip, as the youngest member of the family looks at her. "If you marry her and she finds out later, that's entrapment." Then she looks at Leo who is altering a cloth. "Why are you going to the dance, anyway?

"Uh… brotherly support? Making sure 'they' don't make a scene in the dance?" the older brother points out and they look at their parents, who looks back at them totally clueless on why their children are looking at them.

"What? Does the tie make me look fat?" Jack asked.

"You may have a point, Leo. But what are you sewing?"

"Dad's old prom suit, I don't have a formal wear for the dance and I found this in the basement." Then he looks at his dad. "Uh, you don't mind if I could-"

"Not a problem, son! That suit looks gaudy on me anyway!" their father stated as his older son's brow raised.

'It's not that gaudy.' Leo thought, as the suit is still good and passable for this current age. "I managed to alter this to fit me but…" as he puts it on, they saw that Leo turned the old prom jacket into a tailcoat. "I don't have enough time to shorten this as I need to find a shirt and a pants to match with the coat."

"I'll go help you with that, I also have to get ready." Danny said, as he places the glass in the sink and help his brother pack the sewing kit. Once they clean the table, the two boys head to the room to get dressed. "Okay, recap, I'm going to the dance with Paulina." He reminds his older brother.

"I'm going to make sure dad remains clueless." Leo stated.

"And keep him from embarrassing us."

"And we have to be on guard for that dragon ghost."

"… Yeah, I guess we can handle that." as they head for their room.

**:::^*^:::**

That night…

"Tie straight." Danny said as he talks to Sam through an internet call on his desktop, as Tucker is with the brothers to see if there something out of their suits. "Shirt tucked in."

"Shoes shined and unbreakable ghost fishing line tucked safely away, just in case." Leo added as he places the Fenton Fisher their dad made in his coat.

"What's taking long with that dragon research, Sam?" his younger brother asked.

"Alright! Geez!" she scoffs, as she types on her laptop. "Here, I'm sending you the link."

In Danny's computer, the website pops out on his screen and shows the image of the dragon ghost and its information links. "That's it." The younger raven said as he clicks one of the link open. The website then shows images of the said ghost lady the two have encountered before, around the time she is alive. It also shows a very certain amulet and the dragon that Danny recognizes.

"Medieval ghostly legend held that the cursed amulet of Aragon that could transform any wearer into dragon form under states of extreme emotional distress or anger." Leo narrates the information on the screen, as he zooms in on the image of the said amulet. "Hey, isn't that the amulet you gave to Paulina?"

"Yeah, it must've accidentally fallen into my backpack when we first encounter that ghost lady." His younger brother said and realizes what he actually did. "Wait. You mean, I'm going on a date with a dragon?" he asked out of disbelief.

"Like I said, looks are deceiving." Sam quips. "I'm sure you boys will have a wonderful evening." And with that she signs off the video chat, turning the computer screen black.

The three looks at the screen for a while… "She really wants to go to the dance." Danny states out while looking at the two.

"But she said she didn't want to." Tucker replied as he remembers that no one asked her out.

"We're her best friends, we should've known."

"Well, there's no-" then Tucker stops for a moment and looks at Leo. The younger Fenton wonders why his best friend is looking at his older brother, then he remembers that his brother is actually dateless.

"… What?" Leo asked.

"Leo, you don't have a date." The techno-geek points out.

"So why don't you go and ask Sam as your partner?" his brother added.

"Guys, my task there is to keep dad clueless and not make a scene."

"I know, but may I remind you that a dateless guy like you can be a rebound for many dateless girls." Tucker points out.

"Meaning?"

"You'll be chased around by many unlucky girls who went to the dance alone, Leo." The younger raven point out. "And that is going to be trouble and you won't be able to distract dad when you're outrunning them."

Leo looks at them and thinks about it. True, he is dateless and there might be some girls who don't have any dates in the dance. Of course, he can avoid them with his ghost powers, but with their current situation and experience with it… and the fact that girls know how to ambush a person they like. He shivers at the memory of Paulina ambushing him one time and forgetting that he got ghost powers. "Fine… I'll take Sam to the dance." He said, not wanting to experience being ambushed again.

"Great, I'll go pick Paulina and meet you all at the dance. Wish me luck." Danny said, as he smooth out his suit one more time before leaving to pick his date.

Once the younger Fenton left… "He's that clueless, huh?" Leo asked, pointing out how oblivious his brother is.

"Yep, welcome to the club. Well, I better go and get my date too. See you at the dance!" Tucker said as he too left. Leo took a bit of time to make a few minor adjustments to the suit, then left to pick Sam for the dance.

**:::^*^:::**

Arriving at Sam's doorstep, he transforms back into his human form and knock on the door. It wasn't a long wait because Sam opens the door and is surprised to see him.

"Leo? What are you doing here? Don't you suppose to be at the dance?" she asked, then she notices what he's wearing. "Is that a tailcoat?"

"Huh yeah, I don't have any formal wear to the dance so I ended up taking dad's old prom suit and altered it." He states, as he fixes his sleeves a bit. "But that's not what I came here for."

"And that is?"

"I… kinda need a partner for the dance."

Her brow raised yet she's feeling a bit giddy inside. "And why?"

"Because I don't want to be ambushed by other dateless girls at the dance." He reasons out. "I mean, if I'm going to distract dad, I shouldn't be… what Tucker calls it?" he tries to remember what their friend called him once. "A chick magnet…?" he then looks back at her. "I was ambushed once after all."

"Huh, I don't know, this is so last minute and I do have plans and-"

"Well, I understand if you don't want to go." And is about to leave, when Sam stops him.

"Okay, but only because you need to avoid being chased and to distract your dad!" she said so fast and quite happy that she is going. "I'm going to change into that dumb dress I wasn't gonna wear!" she then runs back into the house as he waits outside.

"… I wonder when will Danny will ever notice what's going on?" the older Fenton sighs on his brother's obliviousness, as he leans on the rail and check if he got the Fenton Fisher and other needed stuffs in his coat. And it wasn't long for him to stand outside, after fifteen minutes the door opens and he is stunned. Sam is wearing a Gothic style ball gown: black and purple corset top, equally purple skirt, fishnet sleeves with black arm warmer and carries a black and purple purse with a cat image on the front. Her hair is half-tied pig tails and is spread out like any Goth style, and her face have her typical Goth make-up but with purple eyeshadow on. 'Wow… Danny does not know what he's missing!'

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" she said cheerily, she then grabs his hand and almost drags him off to the dance.

**:::^*^:::**

Meanwhile, arriving at Paulina's place, Danny phases out of the sidewalks and flew to his date's front door. He quickly transforms back into his human form as he lands and before he knocks the door, he tries to think of an excuse to get the amulet back. "Paulina, about the amulet, it's an ancient family heirloom and I need to get it back." He said to himself as he smiles a bit. But feeling that speech will not convince her, one of his hand rises and slaps himself. "Ugh… No, that's stinks." Then the front door opens and he looks up to meet... a muscular man with gray hair and mustache, and he is not please to meet him at all. The young Fenton can't help to feel nervous as the man glares at him. "Uh, hi! You must be Paulina's dad."

"If you upset her, we're going to have a violent talk." The man grounds out, but suddenly he does a 180 personality change when he hears his daughter.

"Papa, you're scaring him!" Paulina points out, as she walks out in her pink dress with pink gloves. Danny is awe on her outfit, but it is cut short when he sees that she is still wearing the amulet. "Come on, Danny. We're gonna be late." As she walks down the steps.

"Have a wonderful evening baby!" her father bids her goodbye, then glares back at the boy. "I know where you live." He threatens.

"And I'm glad we have a chance to chat!" Danny quickly replied and immediately heads for the dance with Paulina. 'I hope I don't meet him again, he's a scary guy to be one's in-laws.' He thought.

**:::^*^:::**

At the school's gym, the place is set for the dance, benches are temporary stored, banners and balloons on every corner, the disco ball and the colorful lights makes the ambiance more upbeat. Students enter the gym, some are already making moves on the dance floor, some are chatting with others and others are at the snack bar. As they enjoy the night, Mr. Lancer tries to communicate with them by following the book about talking hip with slang.

By the snack bar, Danny takes two cups of punch and gives one to Paulina, who seems to be less happy with him. "Paulina, I-I was thinking, about that amulet."

"Isn't it fabulous?" she said cheerily, as she touches the accessory. "I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me."

"Yeah, well, a-a-about that, see I shouldn't given it to you in the first place because-" He nervously reason out and she looks at him, he can he that she is getting irk. As he thinks of a reason, he spots Sam and Leo not far from them. "It belongs to Sam!" he stated.

But it seems to be a wrong move, because it made her even more irk and it slightly activates the amulet. She growls like an angry tiger, a green fork-tongue came out of her mouth and take all of the punch in before she smash the cup in her hands. The young Fenton winces at this and attempts to calm her down. "Uh, but I wanna make it up to you! I'll get you something else, something more special!" as he gives his own cup to her.

Meanwhile…

"Mr. Fenton!" Mr. Lancer greeted the boys' father. "About the conversation the other day, concerning your sons."

But Jack could not recognize him and gives the vice principal a glare. Fortunately, Leo is nearby with Sam and he immediately spots the situation. "Huh, Sam, unwanted parent-teacher conference." He states.

"Got it, I'll see you by the snack bar with Tucker." She said and he nods in affirmation before running off.

He quickly and sneakily went around his parents and the teacher. Once he's behind his dad, he turns invisible and overshadows him. "Yes, my sons are doing fine! Yes, as their dad, I should know!" Jack(Leo) quips cheerily.

"Jack, you sound kinda strange." Maddie points out as she did notice that he sounds quite off.

"Oh! It must be something I ate!" as he looks around the area before spotting the punch bowl on the snack table. "Uh, how about I get us some punch to drink?"

"Sure thing, honey."

"Please get one for me too, Mr. Fenton." As the boy-possessing-his-dad quickly left to get the drinks.

At the snack bar, Valerie is not having a good time with her date as he kept talking about the latest technology. 'Why do I have to get him as my date?' she thought sourly, as Sam came by to get a refill for her drink.

"Guys!" Danny calls out as he runs towards them. "Have you seen Paulina?"

"Nope." Tucker replied.

"Ditto." The Goth girl replied.

"Oh man." The young Fenton groans. 'How am I going to get the amulet away from her?'

"Hey kids, enjoying the party?" Suddenly, Jack(Leo) appears beside them as he fills one cup with punch. Then he notices that his younger brother's date is missing. "Wait, where's your date?"

"I kinda lost her in the crowd, dad." Then he notices something. "Wait, Sam, where's Leo?"

Leo quickly makes a short hissing sound to get his attention, while Sam points at the boys' father while holding the cup as a cover-up. Seeing that his older brother have overshadowed him again, tells that Mr. Lancer attempted to talk with him. But that is the least of his problems for now… "Uh, Tuck, Sam, can we talk for a moment. Privately." Danny states.

"But I haven't got to dance with her yet!" the techno-geek protested.

"Oh, I'm fine, you can go with them for your gathering." Valerie quickly said, trying to get him away from her as possible and find a new partner… one less geeky. "I'll just wait right here."

"But!"

"Tucker! This is important!" Sam stated and grabs him by the back of his suit, she then drags him away.

"Hey, meet us at the backboard, farther from the DJ." Dany hissed at his older brother.

"Right." As his older brother went off, he quickly takes the punch to the two adults and makes an excuse to go to the restroom. Once he is a good distance away from the vice-principal, he exits his father and quickly flies off to where his brother and their friends are.

Jack, noticing where he is, wonders why he's in this area.

"Oh man, we got trouble." Danny stated as he rubs the back of his head and his brother turns visible once arriving. "Did you see her?"

"Sorry, but no." his older brother replied. "Don't worry, I got an idea." He then takes out four walkie-talkies from his coat. "I'm glad I didn't alter the pocket size of this jacket." He notes as he distribute three of the gadgets to the others.

"Great!" Danny said as he receives his walkie-talkie. "Okay. Sam, you try to help me find Paulina. Tucker, you keep an eye on our dad."

"If he starts talking to anyone, especially to a teacher, contact me." Leo instructs.

"The same here if one of you guys finds Paulina, got it?" they nodded in affirmation, then the two brothers left.

"This dance keeps getting better and better with each passing minute." Sam stated, as she seems to enjoy the situation and they split to look for their intended targets.

**:::^*^:::**

At one area of the party, Paulina walks by and is heading for the women's restroom. Sam, who is looking for her, immediately spots her and contacts the younger Fenton. "Danny, I got her."

"Got it. I'm on my way." Danny replies.

"Oh and another thing, she's heading for the restroom."

"What! Oh darn it! Stay with her." He instructs her. "And Sam, don't make her angry."

"Got it." As she goes after the Hispanic girl. Entering the restroom, she spots her fixing her hair a bit and making sure her makeup is fine. Deciding to get a shot at getting that amulet, she tries to flatter her. "Hey, Paulina, nice dress!"

Seeing that this is her chance for a payback, she puts on a façade that she enjoys the dance. "Yes, and it goes nicely with your amulet." Paulina points that out as she looks smugly at her. "Don't you think?"

"My amulet? That's not my-" but she cut herself short. Paulina must've mistaken the amulet came from Sam, and she gets the idea to get it back by claiming it as a family property. So she gives it a shot once more as she walks toward the Hispanic girl. "Right. Listen, my grandma gave me that amulet and-"

"Forget it, sweetie." Paulina cuts her off. "I'm not giving up this trinket, or your little boyfriend, Danny."

"My boyfriend? Ha ha! And they say pretty girls can't be funny. Danny is not my boyfriend."

"He's not?" her brow raised.

"He's my best friend, maybe that's why I'm so hard on you. I didn't mean to call you shallow."

"What a bummer!" she is disappointed at that. "I only agreed to go out with him because I thought I was stealing him from you." And the proceeds taking of the amulet her date given to her. "Here, take your crummy amulet." As she places it on Sam, who looks shocked at this. "I'm going back outside to dump your dorky friend!"

The fact that Paulina is still a shallow girl and how she played Danny for a fool, she gets furious which activated the amulet. Her skin turns blue and scaly, teeth sharpens and eyes turn red and snakelike. And her voice amplified and takes a deeper tone. "SHALLOW LITTLE WITCH!" and with that, she transforms into the dragon ghost. The Hispanic girl looks back when she hears the growl, and then faints at the sight of a dragon.

**:::^*^:::**

Outside, Danny is waiting for the two girls to come out when Leo came by. "Hey, have you seen dad?" he asked his younger brother.

"Nope, I'm waiting for the girls to come out." Danny said as he points at the restroom. "I hope she does not piss off Paulina."

However, they hear a loud crashing noise and the two rush into the restroom. Just in time to see the dragon fly out through the hole it created. They quickly transform into their ghost forms, they shot after the dragon ghost and to save Sam. When they reach the ghost, Leo darts forward and give the dragon a stomp on her back. The dragon let out a painful roar as it falls down and crash landing in the football field, still holding her victim. Both ghost boys flew down, lands in the field and faces the dragon.

"Take it easy Paulina." The young ghost boy said cautiously, trying to make sure she does not hurt his friend… till his brother brother notices something off. "You don't want to hurt Sam."

"Huh Danny…" Leo calls out and points at Paulina in the dragon's grip.

"Paulina?" baffled by the fact that Paulina is now the victim and Sam is the dragon. "Sam?"

The dragon rises back up and growls at them. "SHALLOW GIRL!" she roars.

"Affirmative, that's Sam." The older ghost boy quip.

The beast then blows fire at the two, who quickly turns intangible and avoids the flame. They turn tangible once she stops firing and left a burnt mark on the field. "Whoa! Sam! Two words. Breath mints." Danny stated, before they leapt into action. Leo distracted the dragon as Danny gets Paulina out of the dragon's grip, it tries to go after them but ends up getting pain on the snout, courtesy from the older ghost boy. It chases after him as he darts away from her, unknowingly the dragon hits Danny and his date with her tail as she attempts to snap the other with her jaws. They are sent flying towards the benches and he quickly turns himself intangible, as he shifts the girl to his front to protect her from the impact.

Meanwhile, Dash is flirting with another girl, just behind the benches and they are oblivious to the fight going on in the football field… When suddenly, a ghost and Paulina phase thru the benches and hits the metal net fence, just beside the two teens. The two are baffled at this as the ghost and Paulina landed on the ground with a thud. Recovering, the ghost boy looks up to see Dash and a girl beside them. "Uh, sorry." He quickly apologizes.

Meanwhile… "Sam, calm down!" Leo shouts as he avoids the attacks when his walkie-talkie rings and he answers it, as he dodges once more.

"Leo! Your dad is getting close to where Lancer is!" Tucker calls, which made him tense a bit.

'Crap!' he thought as the dragon is about to snap him in two with her mouth, when he avoids the fangs and snaps it's snout shut. "Sorry to do this!" he apologizes, while holding her snout, he lifts her up and throws the dragon away. Then he quickly darts back to the dance to overshadow his dad.

Unknowingly, he threw the dragon to the benches where the four teens are. Both the girl and Dash screamed at the sight of the dragon and run away, while Danny places Paulina down on the fence and flew off to distract the dragon away from her.

**:::^*^:::**

Back at the dance…

Jack is making his way back to his wife, when he spotted her talking to some bald, fat guy. "Hey." He ground out as the two adults turns and saw him. "Who the heck are you and why are you talking to my wife?" he demands.

"Jack, this is Mr. Lancer, from the parent-teacher conference." Maddie points out, as Mr. Lancer looks dumbfounded on Jack's hostility towards him.

Leo phase thru the roof, just in time to see their dad is confronting the vice-principal. He quickly flew down and overshadows him. "Right! Right! I'm sorry, it's just in this light I thought you were Gerard Butler. Isn't he sharp, mom?" then he realizes his mistake. "I mean, Maddie?" as he felt a little weird to call his mom with her name.

"Well, thank you." Mr. Lancer said, feeling flattered to be compared with a movie star.

"Now if you excuse me, I'd like to dance with my wife." As Jack(Leo) drags her to the dance floor, which she didn't mind. "That's what married couples do."

Leo have to thank Danny and Sam later for showing him about the current dance trends, otherwise his situation would look awkward. Tucker wasn't much of a help as his style is more nerdy and out of season, but at least he gave him some websites about dance lessons and currents he could follow. As he dances with his mother, she sighs. "Doesn't this bring back memories?" she asked.

"If by memories, you mean, the things you remembered that I don't? Then sure!" Jack(Leo) exclaims. "Go ahead and remind me of stuff! I'll agree of remembering."

Then the crowd cheers for them, as despite the two are in their late forties, they really know how to move with the rhythm. And with that, Leo exits his dad and flies back to the football field, now that he is fully distracted and Mr. Lancer is far from him.

"What the heck?" Jack asked to himself, but seeing that he is being cheered by the teens around them. "I mean, thank you! Thank you all, on behalf of me, Jack Fenton!"

**:::^*^:::**

Back outside, Danny is being chased by the dragon ghost and avoiding fire. "I hate to say this but you throw fire like a girl!" he shouts, after he avoided five rounds of fire. And the dragon is not pleased at what he said, and is about to charge toward the younger ghost boy.

When all of the sudden, a line of glowing white string came out of nowhere and wraps around the dragon's neck. Seeing that, he looks down to see his brother with the Fenton Fisher. "Zero!" the young ghost boy is relieved to see his brother, as he floats about his level.

"Yep, that's my alias and you forgot one more thing." Zero stated.

"What?"

"My full alias is Zero Specter, Danny Phantom."

"Not bad." Danny quips, then looks back at the dragon, who is about to throw fire at them. "Shall we wrap this up?"

"Sure thing!" and they fly around the dragon. The two boys fly around her as she tries to hit them with green flames, but they keep avoiding it. At the same time, they pass around the fishing pole as they tie her with the line. Once the line hits its limit, Danny who got the Fenton Fisher pulls the line tight. And because her wings are also tied within the line, she couldn't fly and falls back to the football field. He quickly let go of the pole and watches with his older brother as the dragon crash down below. They then flew down and sees the dragon knock out for the count, Leo takes this chance to yank the amulet off her neck. With that, Sam transforms back to her normal human form, but with the headache from the battle.

"Sam?" Danny asked as he and Zero transform back into their human form. "Are you alright?" as he kneels down to check if she's okay as she sits up.

"Wow… did I have fun at the dance?" she asked as she holds her head.

"Well, uh." The younger Fenton chuckles slightly. "Let's just say that you have a roaring time." As she gives the two brothers a small smile.

**:::^*^:::**

The dance is over and everyone is heading home, even Jack and Maddie head back early to finish their gadgets. The gang remains in the gym for a while, talking about what happened tonight and Leo is finishing the last part of the tale.

"Man, remind me not to get you on your bad side when you got this on you." Tucker stated, looking at Sam as he points at the amulet in Leo's hand. Then he looks at his best pal. "Dude, I'm sorry for your date didn't plan out." Then he looks around the gym. "Where is Paulina anyway?"

Sam did spot the said girl, not too far from the gym, with Dash who is flirting with her. She is about to say she's there, but decided that the Hispanic girl is better off the hook for now. "Aw, who cares. Look." As she points at the DJ, who is now playing a soft music. "The DJ is still playing and I think there's time for one last dance." As she looks at Danny.

"Sure, I love to." He replied, as he takes her hand and led her to the dance floor.

And as they dance. "Promise me you'll keep your pants up?" she asked.

"I'll do my best!"

Meanwhile, Tucker suddenly remembers something. "Wait, where's Valerie?" he asked, as he looks around for his missing date while Leo pockets the amulet. When the techno-geek couldn't find her. "I'm dateless again? What does a guy have to do to get hooked up around here?!"

"I want to go to the ball!" both boys turns around to see the ghost lady, who originally own the amulet, just beside them.

"On second thought, I don't need a date that badly." Tucker said nervously, as the ghost lady reaches out for him. "Leo! Help!"

"Um, I'm going to get the thermos… from the lab." Leo stated as he scoots a bit away from the ghost lady, who leans on his friend. "Hang tight." Then bolts away.

"Don't leave me here!"the techno-geek shouts, desperately wanting to get away from the ghost lady as he looks at the two with a pleading gaze. "Guys, can I cut in?"

* * *

Silver: For somewhat reason, this feels a bit lacking… but meh, I need a break. Now for our reviewers and notes:

* * *

**Akira Knightmare** – Yes… A peacock is more beautiful than a black swan… if you know what I mean.

**MM Browsing** – Okay, there's a possibility that Lelouch would encounter Suzaku's dad, but no it's not him. I would love to give you the clue, but that would be spoiling.

* * *

**NOTES:**

So why the name Zero Specter? First, stated in the first episode, Leo felt warmth and protection from the name "Zero". Next, Specter, which means a visible disembodied spirit or something that haunts or perturbs the mind. In Leo's case, it fits because he is half-ghost like Danny, his Geass is still there and odd dreams haunt him too. Also, another reason why I chose those names is because of the initials: ZS. If you write/draw them together, it looks like the Geass symbol.

Looks like Lelouch still have his household skills intact. At least Jazz and Danny can survive longer, just in case their parents infuse ectoplasm in their household stuffs.

And why Gerard Butler and not George Clooney? Simple, there are a lot of movies and Lelouch is only been in this world for like a month and a week or two. He can only watch movies when he got free time from school, their parents and ghost hunting. So he does not know that many actors and it is pure chance that he watched a movie with Gerard Butler in it.

* * *

Silver: And episode 2 is done! Whoo! Now I'm going take a break and finish two of my DP fanarts, once they are done I'm going for episode three! Ja ne!


	4. Of the Rare Kind PART 1

_(Disclaimer: Plata-Azul Firebird does not own Danny Phantom and Code Geass!)_

_**Ghost Prince**_

_**Of the Rare Kind PART 1**_

Silver: Episode 3! Title: Of the Rare Kind… Danny is not the only ghost boy in Amity Park, duh?

* * *

**Of the Rare Kind PART 1**

At the harbor during the night, all of the warehouses are shut close and lock tightly in case of thieves… But it is not thief-proof enough for this one.

In one of the warehouses, rats that scavenge for scraps of meal in the night, takes cover from the sounds of fighting from another wall. And it wasn't long for the said fight to phase in their place. A ghost phases thru the wall and crash landed on some of the boxes, as Danny Phantom also phases thru, glaring at the said ghost as he turns tangible. The ghost, who wears the typical mover outfit, floats up and faces the young ghost boy.

"Beware! I'm the Box Ghost!" the said ghost exclaims. "I have powers all over containers, cardboard and square!" as he points at the boxes in the warehouse.

"Okay, can we get this over with?" Danny stated, looking a little impatient and in a hurry, not to mention unimpressed on the Box Ghost attempt to looks threatening. "I've got a test to study for."

"Study?" the ghost demands as he points at his opponent. "There will be no time to study." As he levitates all the boxes near him. "When you find yourself crushed beneath the forgotten possession of-" he pauses for a while and reads the label on one of the boxes. "Elloitt Krairtz, of Arlington Heights, Illinois!"

He then grins evilly as he throws the boxes and its contents at the ghost boy, who in turn just merely went intangible to avoid getting hit and sighing in annoyance. "I don't have time for this." Then looks at the door. "Hey Tucker! Let's go!"

On cue, Sam and Tucker kick the door open and runs in. "Wait, aren't you suppose to be with my brother?" he asked Sam, who is carrying a book.

"He told me to go to you as he finishes up his side, he'll meet us later." She quips.

"And good night, everybody!" Tucker said cheerily as he twirls the thermos on his finger, then tosses to his other hand and opens it. He then sucks the Box Ghost, who was tossed in the path of the thermos' beam. Once the ghost is in, he shuts the thermos with its cap. "Perimeter secure." He stated.

"Perimeter secure?" the Goth girl asked, as she looks at him. "What are you? A navy seal?"

"Seal! Uh, they're aquatic mammals that bark!" Danny points out, as they land beside him. "They're canines, right?"

Sam flips open the book and reads the actual answer… "Wrong." She bluntly points out, as she closes the book. "That's 3 out of 21."

"Well, I'm no teacher, but I'm guessing that's a D going to an F." the techno-geek points out as he spins the thermos on his finger again.

"Come on you guys!" as the ghost boy floats off the ground. "If you're going to be superheroes helpers, you're gonna have to be a little more focus." He then looks at Sam. "You and Zero are supposed to help me study for the test tomorrow. " Then floats towards his techno-geek friend. "And you're supposed to help me catch these ghosts so I have time to study!"

"Danny!" a familiar voice calls out and another ghost boy phase in the area. "Calm down." Zero reprimands his brother, as he stops by his side and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down?" the younger ghost boy asked. "How can I calm down when I'm going to fail the test tomorrow and these ghosts are not making things easy?!" as his older brother flinch back a bit from his outburst.

"Danny, you have to look on the bright side." The techno-geek points out, as he spins the thermos once more. "If your brother wasn't here, you wouldn't be able to get three answers right."

"Well… I guess, you're right." Now that he thinks about it, he should be thankful that Zero is here. Otherwise, he'll get a zero out of twenty-one from Sam's mock test… no puns intended.

"Tucker, what did I say about spinning the thermos like that?" Zero scolds the techno-geek.

"What? All the ghost are locked up tight." Tucker said, when the thermos tips and fell to the floor. Which hits the release button and every ghost they caught shot out of the gadget, laughing for their freedom and they quickly phase away before the four would think of recapturing them. The Box Ghost taunts them that they couldn't contain him in a cyrindical container, before phasing out of the building.

"That's weird." The three glares at him, as he pulls out his PDA and on the screen says 'Finish Catching Ghosts, 9:00 pm'. "According to my schedule, we should be done catching ghosts by now." As he smiles sheepishly at the two ghost boys, who both glares at him.

Unknown to them, there is someone spying on them... more specifically on Danny and Zero. "Half human, half ghost, and only two exist… A pair of rarities. Those two will make a fine new additions to my collection." Then the Box Ghost came out of nowhere and is about to touch the cage. "Touch the box and your pelt will adorn my fireplace."

The Box Ghost seems to get the threat, shouts 'Beware' before fleeing away from the other ghost… who continues to observe and prepare for the hunt.

**:::^*^::: **

The next morning, in the kitchen of the Fenton's household…

"Oh my gosh!" Jazz squeals as she hops into the kitchen. "They said yes!" as she hold out a magazine.

The entire family, aside from Jazz, pauses at what they are doing at the dinner table and looks at her. Maddie turns around as she still holds the screwdriver and the gadget she is fixing, while Jack got a spoon full of cereal with the spoon in his mouth. Leo, who's giving one last minute of review to Danny, also looks at their sister, both clueless.

"Who said yes?" Danny asked with a fake cheery tone. "The person you asked if you're a conceited snob?" which earns him a look from his older brother.

"No." She deadpan at him. "Genius Magazine said yes." As she shows them the magazine she's holding. "They got my letter and wants to put mom on the cover!" she squeals.

"Genius Magazine." Maddie said, having heard about it.

"Genius Magazine!" Jack shout excitedly and grabs the magazine to see, then pauses for a moment. "Is it the swimsuit issue?"

"Huh, dad, Genius Magazine is for women geniuses, by women geniuses and about women geniuses." The young redhead girl points out, as she grabs the magazine back.

"So… it is the swimsuit issue?" Leo asked, when the youngest member of the family cringes at that.

"Oh gross!" the young Fenton exclaims. "Mom's gonna be in the swimsuit issue?!" even his older brother, who realizes what they are pointing, flinches at that.

"It's not the swimsuit issue!" Jazz points out, as she hold the magazine up. "But it is the perfect magazine to that I have normal parents, instead of a couple of ghost hunting freaks!"

"They're not ghost hunting freaks." Their older brother said in slight defense.

"Hey boys, speaking of ghost hunting." As Jack takes the gadget that his wife currently working on, and she is surprised that he just took it from her. "Check out the latest in ghost hunting technology, the Ghost Gabber." As he shows the gadget, which looks like a wireless phone. Instead of buttons, there are two screens, three buttons in the middle and a pair of light bulbs on top. "Genius Magazine has to be interested in this." Which made his daughter look at him.

Their father explains that the gadget takes any ghost noise and translates it into English. Which raises a brow on Leo's face as he looks at his dad and the gadget. 'Not to burst your bubble, dad. But I think the ghosts are capable of speaking.' He thought as Jack tells his little brother to give the machine a try… and that burst his bubble.

"Huh… Boo?" Danny said to the gadget.

"I'm a ghost, fear me" the machine states in a monotone voice.

Both boys stare on the gadget, then at their family who are looking at him.

"Uh, time for school!" Leo said quickly as he grabs his and Danny's bags.

"Time for school, fear me." The gadget said, which the older raven sent a glare at it before both boys runs out of the kitchen and out of the house. For a moment, Jack looks at the boys and the gadget he is holding, wondering if there's any kink or it is not yet done.

"That's great about the magazine sweetie, but your father and I are a team." Maddie said, after reading the said magazine and puts it down. "I think that beside every genius woman, there's a genius man."

And Jack is quickly beside his wife, with his arm on her shoulder while he drops the gadget on the table. "We should be standing beside her on the cover of Genius Magazine!" and it seems the Jazz is slightly regretting on sending that letter. "The world needs to know that the Fentons are a family of geniuses!"

**:::^*^:::**

"I got a C-?!"

At Casper High, in the library, Danny is shock and down on seeing his grade. Beside him are Tucker and Leo, the latter patting him on the back while Sam is sitting near a computer behind them. "All this ghost hunting has taken away from my study time!" he groans.

"So much for the Fentons being a family of geniuses." Tucker quips and then added. "But look on the bright side, at least you're not that down like a certain jock."

The younger Fenton glares at his best pal at the moment, before turning to his brother. "I can't get a C- in Biology, my parents will kill me."

"You know, I get a lot of Cs and Ds in U.S. History." Leo points out, hoping that will make his brother a little better.

"That's because you have an amnesia."

"Touche."

"Hey, why don't you try to pull your grades up by doing an extra credit biology assignment." Sam points out then turns to the computer, typing on something and an image of a white gorilla with a purple back pops into the screen. It also has the headline of Extremely Rare and the creature's name. "On this magnificent creature."

"A purple back gorilla?" Danny asked skeptically, as he stands up and looks at the computer.

"Yep, extremely rare." She explains. "Only two left, both male, after this they're gone forever. Which is why you're going to prove that he deserves to be set free!"

"I don't have time for extra credit." He points out and then added. "Or your agendas!"

"Actually, you do." Tucker said as he holds up his PDA. "You just have to learn how to manage it better. I've decided to become your time manager, it's the least I can do after Sam made me let those ghosts out."

Sam glares at him, while Leo quickly corrects the memory. "You mean YOU let those ghosts out. You're the one who's been spinning the thermos like a basketball."

"Well, for a guy who is clueless about his identity, at least he remembers what exactly happened last night." Sam quips out cheerily as the techno-geek glares at the older Fenton.

"I don't know." Danny seems to be unsure to let his best friend manage his time, since the thermos release incident last night.

"Danny, it'll be my job to keep track of your schedule, so you can do your school work and catch all those ghosts that-" Sam glares back at him and this time Leo is also looking at him with a brow raised. "I mean, I let loose." He quickly correct himself.

Both Sam and Leo look at each other, pleased with the fact that he admits it as Danny stares at him unimpressed. "Remember what happen when I let you manage the thermos?" the young Fenton points out.

As he writes something on the PDA. "And I've already scheduled: Remember, not to let Tucker handle the thermos." As he shows them the memo he wrote in his device.

Danny thinks for a moment and looks at Leo, who looks a bit unsure about letting him manage his brother's time. Although Tucker has his flaws, he is still his best friend and decided to give him another shot. "I suppose we can have a trial period." He states.

"See, I also scheduled some zoo times so we can check out that gorilla. Let's go!" The techno-geek exclaims as he runs out of the library with the three on his tail.

Unknown to them, a ghost phases in after he observes his two preys. He flew towards the computer and there he sees the picture of the animal, he assumes that this creature is ghost boys' prey. However, a boy sees him and asked if he is done with the computer. And to add the boy's misfortune, the ghost shoots out sticky ectoplasm goo in a form of a web and covers his eyes while he screams.

"You thought you can sneak up on me? The Skulker!" he exclaims, as the boy screams in fright. "Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!" but the boy continues screaming. "Quiet, we're in a library." And shoots goo on the boy's mouth, effectively shutting him up.

After that, the ghost phases after his prey.

Back in the library, a pair of jocks comes in and sees the nerd stuck on the wall. Although they are clueless on who did it, they seem to admire it as a 'high-quality' bullying before the sticky substance disappears and the nerd fell on his head.

**:::^*^:::**

In Amity Park Zoo…

In a high observatory deck, Sam observes the white and purple primate as it walks around, sniffing the area, eating his foods and scratching its butt thru her binoculars. "There he is… Sampson… So gifted… So majestic." She stated with an awed tone.

The boys, on the other hand, can barely keep their heads up with this boredom as they lean on the table and the wall. "Sam we've been watching the gorilla scratch his butt for, um, how long?" Danny asked his best pal as he yawns.

"6 hours." Tucker replied, looking on his watch as Leo kept nodding his head and yawning as he tries to keep himself awake.

"Time pass by when you're majestically scratching your butt." Leo quips. Unfortunately, due to the boring situation of just observing the creature for Danny's extra credit, his control on his powers slips. With that, he yelps awake when he suddenly phases backwards through the wall. Thankfully, he not on the edge of the deck, so pretty much he landed in another room. The three looks at the wall where Leo is supposed to be, when they hear a muffled crash noise and a muffled 'Dang it' from him.

"Well… that's a 3 second entertainment for me." The techno-geek quips as his best friend gives him a look.

"Come on." Sam said, as she looks back into the binoculars. "It's only a matter of time before you find something about Sampson nobody ever learned!" she then looks at Danny. "You should go and try to communicate with him!" But only to find him asleep on the floor, she seems miff at this and sighs. "Great. Tucker, you're his manager can you-" but she is cut off when she also sees him asleep on the job. However, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in, they two boys hug each other and mistaking themselves as pillows.

Sighing once more. "I'll do it… but first." She quickly takes out her Polaroid camera and snaps a picture of the two boys. "Boys hugging makes every yearbook funny." As she takes the picture and quickly hides it away, when Leo phases back in while struggling to get his foot out of the bucket. "Need help?"

"No, I got this." The older Fenton states, as he now remembers his powers and phases his foot out of the said item. As he kicks the bucket away. "Sam, we should really get some rest. We got school tomorrow."

"Leo, come on, don't you want to know Sampson's secret?" she asked, persuading him to join her cause.

"No." he bluntly points out. "If I was an extremist like you, I would do things differently."

"Awww… but can we stay for one more hour, please?" she pleaded, hoping she can find a way to free the animal… and improve Danny's grade.

"… Fine, just point me to the nearest coffee vending machine, you got another hour."

"Yes!" she cheers as she instructs the older boy on the nearest vending machine in the deck, before heading down for a close look on the gorilla.

**:::^*^:::**

Meanwhile, Skulker phases in a cage of a tiger and turns tangible as he takes out his binoculars. He then looks at the gorilla cage before turning to observatory deck, zooming in on the two sleeping boys. 'There you are… but where's the older prey…?' he thought, as the tiger wakes up and growls at the ghost. The machine ghost looks behind him to see the tiger is ready to pounce on him, but he looks uninterested. After all, he can just go intangible. "Oh please." He stated with a bored tone.

The noise of a one-sided battle snaps Sampson the Gorilla awake, and trots towards one side of his cage. Sensing something's wrong, the primate looks around his surroundings and sees Sam, who just arrived outside of its cage. He began to make noises, sounding a bit like those cartoon cavemen from those silly toons, as he tries to show her something is wrong. "What is it? You wonderous being." She asked.

The gorilla trots to her side, howls and squeals as he points to the cage door.

"Is something wrong?"

He then clings to the door and yanks on it.

"You want out?" that gives the Goth girl a smile on her face, as she complies with the gorilla request. Running to the control panel of the cage, she presses the 'Open' switch thus unlocking the door. The gorilla rushes out and makes a beeline for the trouble.

Meanwhile, after putting the tiger in a net and hanging it to the wall, Skulker decide to phase out the cage and observes the ghost boys again… When suddenly his binocular alerts him of an incoming gorilla.

"What? Gorilla attacking?" and on cue, the primate jumps on him with a growl. The gorilla began smashing the ghost with its fists, taking out a few chunks of metal and making dents on the spectral machine. Skulker quickly raises his arm to block the next strike, then quickly rears back his feet and kicks the gorilla away. Getting up, Sampson growls at the ghost as he stands up and glares at his opponent. Not letting the ghost to make a move, the gorilla makes its strike by lunging on it and rolling it with his hind legs. He then tosses the spectral machine on the hard ground, and quickly grabs one of the machine arms and bites hard on it.

Having enough of the creature's interference with his hunt, Skulker quickly counters back with a small gun popping out of his arm. The gorilla squeals when the small gun shoots out green goo on his eye and tries to remove it. As Sampson moves away from the ghost, Skulker decided to put the beast in the net like what he did to the tiger. Raising his arm and taking aim at the gorilla, he shoots out the net… but he misses when the primate took a step back. Instead, it somehow manages to grab the net and gives the ghost a ride of his afterlife by spinning him around in the air. The ghost screamed as he slams on his gadget to get rid of the net, but only the force of the spin causes it to rip and sends him flying towards the observatory deck.

**:::^*^:::**

After getting his coffee and taking some sips, he heard some noise outside. Suddenly the mists came out of his and his brother's mouth, although Danny remained sleeping and shivering on the sudden cold. "Ghost? Here?!" he asked to no one and went to the window to see what's going on… only he quickly dives out of the way, when a ghost comes crashing into the deck. "What the heck?!" Leo yelps as he is on his knees and on his guard.

Getting up and seeing where he is, Skulker finds himself to be in the same place where his prey is. And to his luck, the older prey has returned and grins. "Of course, the older has to come back and feed the young." As he notices the dropped and spilled a cup of coffee on the ground.

"Okay, if you are referring to me, Danny and our friend as animals." The older stated as he summons out his rings and transforms into his ghost form. "You should run away." And lunges at the ghost, successfully punching and phasing it out of the observatory. "Cause we're not that easy to tame." And after quipping that, he quickly flies after him.

But that hit only excites the hunter more and activates his crossbow from his other functioning gauntlet. He shoots arrows at the older ghost boy, who dodges it with a flip in the air before he continues going after the hunter. Reaching the ghost, Zero gives the ghost another punch, only the hunter phases out of harms way. Quickly turning tangible, he grabs the boy's cape, yanking him out of the air and throwing him down. His prey screams at being thrown as he sees where is is being thrown, and quickly phases thru the roof of the observation deck. Then he loses his focus and crash landed on the floor, which surprisingly didn't wake up the two boys. As he gets up, he is suddenly pushed down and couldn't move. Falling on his butt, he notices green goo acting as ropes and binds both his arms and legs down.

As he tries to break it. "Don't bother, ghost child." Zero quickly looks up to see the ghost is also inside the observatory.

'He must've phased inside before I could recover!' the ghost boy thought.

"You and the young ghost child-" but he is cut off when Sam came in, feeling happy and giddy that she set the gorilla free. But her joy is deflated when she sees Zero in a bind and a ghost machine.

"Oh my gosh!" Skulker makes a quick work and shot an ecto goo on her mouth before she wakes the younger ghost.

"Sam! Danny, wa-" the older ghost boy also receive goo on his mouth when he attempted to wake his little brother.

As the gauntlet sparks a little, indicating it's overused and slightly damaged from battle, Skulker looks at his two prizes. "Now, for the ghost brothers…" and he is about to grab the two ghost boys.

Suddenly, Samspon leaps into the broken window and once more pounces on the hunter to a wall. The gorilla slams the ghost at the table, which broke a computer, a lamp and made a mess with some papers. Zero looks surprised at the sudden appearance of the primate outside of his cage, while Sam seems to cheer for him. As the purple back holds him down, the ghost quickly pushes himself up and reach back at the gorilla. Grabbing one of the primate's arms, he throws the animal off him to the floor far from him. But the gorilla quickly rolls to get back up, charges and leaps at the ghost once more.

However, Skulker decided to retreat seeing that the gorilla is interfering with his hunt. He turns himself in tangible and phases thru the wall behind him. Which leaves Samspon slamming at the wall the ghost phase thru like a punching bag.

The sudden noise of a wild animal rampaging in a room, wakes up the two boys with screams. They both screamed as they wake up, then they scream at each other when they find themselves hugging each other, and lastly, they screamed at the gorilla rampaging in the room.

"Gorilla! Loose!" Tucker shouts out of fear.

"I got him! I'm going ghost!" Danny exclaims, as rings are summoned out and transforms in his ghost form. He quickly leaps into the air and flies after the gorilla, which yelps and run away when he sees him. But flying is faster and he quickly grabs the primate's arms and lift him up into the air. They turn intangible and phases out of the observatory deck. "Alright, I don't know how you got out, but you're going back." He stated and he glides down to the gorilla's cage. Phasing thru the bars, he gently set the gorilla down and immediately flies to the control panel. He presses the button to close the cage, as the gorilla looks at the white figure who sent him back in his home.

As he lands down, his brother (still in his ghost form) and his two friends arrived behind him. Both Zero and Sam are free from the ecto goo, when it dissipated and vanish with only a faint trace. As Zero stretches one of his arms, the Goth girls inform her friend about the ghost.

"Danny, I meant to tell you, there was a gho-" but she is cut off by the young ghost boy, who realizes that the only one who have the agenda to release a wild animal is her.

"I wonder who let the gorilla go? Sam?" Danny demands, as he gives her a look.

"Yeah." The techno geek join in, also realizing that only she has the agenda to do that. "Wait till we tell everybody at school, you let out a 400 pound gorilla."

However, his attempt to blackmail her seems to fail, as she looks unimpressed at them and pulls out the picture she taken earlier. The very picture of two boys hugging in their sleep.

With cricket noises behind them, both Danny and Tucker stare at the picture for a moment. "Or we just keep it our little secret." The young ghost boy quickly suggest.

"Yeah!" Tucker agrees immediately. "We have no proof she really did it, you know."

As Sam looks please on this, she looks at Zero who in turns looks back at her. "Sam, I don't know whether you have something on me, like my brother or Tucker. But I promise, and like Danny said, it's our little secret." He explains. "Besides, if it's not for your agenda, that gorilla wouldn't save our lives." He points the latter out at his younger brother as he gives his brother a look.

"Wait, what do you mean the gorilla saved our lives?" The techno-geek asked.

"If you weren't sleeping on the job, you would see a ghost going after me and Danny!"

"A ghost?!"

"Yeah, I was meaning to say that there was a ghost earlier before I was rudely interrupted." Sam stated, glaring at the the younger ghost, who blush a bit out of embarrassment. "Anyway, the gorilla beats the ghost away… can we free him again?" she asked the older Fenton, while the two gains knowledge that she actually did free the primate.

"No." Zero stated bluntly at her.

"Please?"

"No. As much as Sampson did save our lives, it is too risky to set a gorilla free in a town." Then he transforms back into his human form and yawns a bit, his brother also transforms back in his human form. "Anyway, what time is it?" as faint orange hues painted the sky.

**:::^*^:::**

Back at FentonWorks.

In the living room, the interviewer from Genius Magazine have arrived that morning and is interviewing the Fentons. After a series of questions, like about the college/university she graduated from and her family… "A few more questions, Maddie. Can you tell your readers on what you're working on now?" the interviewer asked.

Maddie is about to say something, when her husband just interrupts again in the umpteenth time. As he shows the said gadget at the interviwer. "Well, it's called the Ghost Gabber and-"

"Dad!" Jazz scolds her father. "Put that thing away!" Then looks back at the interviewer. "S-she's actually working on a new form of self-generating energy. She's an amazing, intelligent woman who's about to change the world." She explains as she tries to explicit the topic of ghost away.

However, it seems honesty cannot explicit the topic of ghost away from this interview. "Connie, my primary focus these days is ghost hunting." Maddie confesses, as Connie, the interviewer, looks baffled at her.

"Ah- forgive me, did you say, ghost hunting?" Connie asked as ghosts are practically unbelievable and often ridiculed in the realm of science.

Jazz sighs, somewhat knowing that her mom is too honest on her profession and slumps a bit as she looks at the front door. Which opens and in comes Danny, Leo and their friends, yet Danny looks a bit of a mess and Leo's eyes are getting a bit red from the lack of sleep. "Danny, look at you!" Maddie stated, before looking at Leo. "Leo, do you need eye drops for that sore eyes? I'm not sure I like this overnight zoo research, even if you got your older brother with you, Danny." as she looks back at her baby boy

"Mom! Come on! We're just a bunch of kids." Danny points out. "In the zoo. At night. Alone." Leo stares at him as his brother's energy is lower than before, it seems his short nap in the zoo with Tucker did not recharge him at all. His family and the interview stares at him, although Jazz is glaring at them to move out of sight.

"Come on, Danny." Leo said, as he gently guides his brother up the stairs. "We'll be in our room." He notes as he and their friends heads up to the brothers' room.

It's official for the Fentons to let Leo share a room with Danny when they finally bought him a bed, to replace the makeshift one. Although Danny seems a bit irk to share his room with another, their parents would not allow Leo to share a room with Jazz since she's a girl. And up to this day, Leo is still trying to find items to fill his space while Danny kept switching hiding places for his secret stash. They don't have anymore problems with the closet, they already solved that problem a few days ago.

As they head up, the Ghost Gabber activates and repeats what Leo said. "We'll be in our room, fear me." The device said monotonously as the occupants in the living room stares at it, while Jazz just glares at it with annoyance.

"Give me that!" she yanks the gadget out of her father's hand and stuffs the thing under the couch pillow. Then she sent her father a look of warning before looking back at the interviewer. "Now where were we?" she asked as if nothing out of the ordinary happen.

Meanwhile, arriving outside of their room. "Here we go, guys. Home in time for a well deserved rest." But then his PDA went off and he takes his gadget out. "But keep it quick, you got thirteen minutes!"

"Tucker, how can my brother get a full rest in just thirteen minutes? Or even ourselves for that matter?" Leo asked sarcastically, when suddenly mist came out of their mouths. "Oh great…" he groans, as his brother opens the door.

At first, nothing is off, aside from most of Danny's stuff is in the process of being moved to one side and Leo only got a chess board and some books. Then the ghost suddenly appears out of nowhere, grinning viciously at them. "Hello, ghost brothers." He then aims his gauntlet at the two and shoots out a pair of net, which easily caught Danny and Leo in it.

The two yelps when the ghost yanks them into the room and locking the door to prevent escape.

"Danny! Leo!" Both Sam and Tucker shouts in fear and worry for the two brothers.

* * *

Silver: Sorry for the lateness, apparently I'm trying to finish my two remaining DP fanarts… But I got distracted with animes and yaoi. Sorry, but on the bright side, I finally got all episode of both seasons of Code Geass! Whoo! I can see the sequel now! But first this story has to be done, can't have a sequel without finishing this first. Now for our reviewers and notes:

* * *

**Akira Knightmare** – I know, poor guy ended up with a date with a ghost! And here's episode 3!

* * *

**NOTES:**

Okay, do you guys sees a slight difference between the CG Lelouch and the story's DP Lelouch? In the CG Lelouch, due to his grudge and seeking revenge for the death of his mother, he can only see only one way of results. He wants to destroy Britannia so much that he could not look sideways and see that he hurts something else in the way… it's kinda like Little Inferno, where the player is so focused on the fireplace and can't look back. Thus he does not see the consequences like what happened to Shirley's dad. Here, our DP Lelouch, he reasons out with Sam that although he would want to set the gorilla free, it will be bad for the townspeople. As they will unknowingly provoke the primate because they are afraid of it, the animal would go on a rampage and harm people. Unlike the CG Lelouch, the lost of memory, different world, new family and new powers allows him to see things in wider perspective. And although his main goal is to find out who he is and if anyone misses him, he values the bond he created with the people he met and cares for him.

As noted by Sam, Leo does have a sharp memory of events, but why he kept failing his U.S. History class? His memory tends to contradict with his gut feelings, which is why he is still flunking that class.

* * *

Silver: And episode 3 is here! Now I have to finish of the fanart I promised for TheWhiteTitan. On a side note, in Sword Art Online, I pretty much prefer the first season of the anime… what I mean is, unlike the other season, it reminds me Little Inferno… with the player staking their lives in the game and actual death going on. A BIG Yikes. The second season is about rescuing a princess-in-distress from a rapist, which is another yikes but with a combination of an ew for the rape part. Megalomaniac, fairy king? I can understand the villain's big head, but a fairy king? Sorry for ranting, but I need some new characters to cosplay and the winner is Kirito from SAO! Yeah! Enough me rambling and don't forget to review!


End file.
